Going through changes
by Lavender flr
Summary: katara is a spoiled, rude and up tight rich girl who lives a happy and healthy life with her father and step mother. she destroyed the house during a party and she's being punished to spend her holiday working in an old restaurant. will this change her for the better or will she fall in love with the restaurant owner's hot and attractive nephew. pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

The sun is out, shinning its lovely ray on me, I have never felt better. This was the last day of school. I was finally going to be a senior at this putrid high school. I just had a year to get out of this hell hole. The people here were starting to bore me. My name is Katara Lorey. I am everything any woman will want to be. I have everything, respect, honor, wealth and I get away with anything, almost like I could get away with murder. My Step mother and Father own a huge company. They don't stay home often but they always perform their parenting duties like grounding me. My brother is a college super hero he is one of Crystal's best student's. He gets straight A's and my parents couldn't be happier. Sokka was the perfect son and I was the rotten egg. I was always getting into trouble. I parked my car in my personal parking space and all eyes were on me when I came out of my brand new 3.3 million dollars Ferrari. I pulled out my books and a few fan girls ran over to carry them for me. I went into the hall and everyone showed me the respect I deserve. Greeting me good morning and stepping out of my way. It was wonderful ruling this school.

"Katara, you're late again." Suki my friend told me. She glared at the girls holding my books for me. She had a problem with people worshiping me. "Shouldn't you freshmen be in class?" She said to the scared girls who looked at me for confirmation. I simply node my head and they handed my books to Suki. "Stop doing that." She said as she dumped my books in my hands. I rolled my eyes at her. She was always over reacting.

"Hey you could have broken them. I just got these done this morning besides I didn't call them over." Honestly she doesn't value a good manicure. "Where is Toph?" I said finally realizing that my other best friend wasn't here.

"I don't know. She might be in class already. Let's go before we're late."

"I have a free period. I'm going to head to the students' Lounge. I'm tired." I said to her and she glared at me. The look on her face reminded me of my Dad when he's about to scold me.

"Since when does anybody have a free period on the last day of the semester at North Bridge high?"

"Since my Dad owns the place." I said to her nonchalantly. What's the big deal if I don't attend classes. I always get an F even when I try.

"We're going to class now." She said as she held my hand and dragged me alone with her. "Seriously Suki, if I don't want to be here. You should just let me go before I cause a scene." I said as we walked into the class. "Shut up and sit down. The teacher will be here soon." She said as she sat beside me and we waited for Miss Avery to come teach us boring math. The boring lecture started and I took the time to catch up on my blog. I was having a party at my house and Sokka was the only problem getting in my way. He'll never let me throw a huge party and he'll rat me out to Dad.

"Uh... Miss Lorey, Will you like to tell us what X is?" The annoying teacher's voice caught my attention. "No thank you." I said as I returned my attention back to my phone. I could feel Suki's eye's on me. I warned her didn't I? "Miss Leroy, you will not disrespect me in my class."

"Or else what! I suggest you finish your job and thank the havens that I'm in a good mood today."

"Get out of my class Katara." She said as she glared at me and pointed to the door. "Make sure you head to the principals office."

"Fine, I don't need this stupid elective anyway. You can kiss your job goodbye." I said as I slammed the door behind me. I strolled through the hall way to the principal's office. I had no choice. Avery will talk to the principal then I'll get caught and then the principal will call Dad to the school and then I won't get to spend the holiday in Paris. I always hear the same thing. Katara you need to respect others. Katara behave yourself. Katara blah blah blah. Like honesty, they don't want me to live my life. I knocked on the principal's door before coming in.

"Katara, it's the last day of school and you're being sent to the principal's office. Your records are not attractive. You failed all of your classes and you don't even respect anyone. If you keep this up I'll be force to call your Father again." He started talking to me before I could even grab a sit. He looked kind of angry. What else is new?

"No... No please. I'll change. You know I'm trying to change. I have been going through a very rough time. I'm doing this so that I can get Daddy's attention." I said as I gave him the old pout lip and watery eyes. The sucker always bought it all the time.

"Two weeks detention when we get back next semester."

"For what! I didn't fucking do anything. This sucks!"

"Don't use that kind of language. Get to class."

"Fine! Uh..." I grunted before leaving the office. Two weeks of detention. There was no way I was going to show up and he knew it. I went to the rest of my classes. Paying no attention to anyone of them. They all look at me the same way. Talking and whispering about how rude and uptight I am. School was a waste of my time. I mean who needs school when my father can get me anything i want, as long as I behaved. The bed rang, it was lunch time. I headed to the cafeteria ignoring the jealous eyes that were staring at me. I entered the cafeteria and sighted my girls at our table. I went over to them and slumped down on my sit, sighing out loud to get their attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Toph said as she pushed my weak body away from her. "You're impossible. How could you do something like that?" Suki said as she glared at me. "What's going on between you two?" Toph said as she took a bite of her sandwich and pulled out her phone.

"She got kicked out of class today."

"I'm not surprised. Why are you acting all bitchy today?" Toph said without looking up from her phone "Ah O M G... I know why. You got your ass dumped didn't you?" She said as she handed her phone over to Suki. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to hide my embarrassment and my flustered face. Why did she have to find out about my ex, now she'll never let me live it down.

"Oh my... She sure is pretty." Suki said as they both checked the picture of my ex and his new arm candy.

"Will you guys drop it already. The bastard was only dating me for my money. He didn't even like me." I said sincerely. That has been happening a lot these days. "Wow, shocker. You brought this on yourself." Suki said with a smirk on her face. "What did I do?" I said to them as I folded my arms and glared at them. "You always date a single category of men. You date the once that you know are after everything else except your heart." Suki said as she ate her meal.

"I don't have a heart." I said to her sincerely. "Prove it." Toph said as she sat up on her sit with a mischievous look on her face. "How?"

"You'll go out with the guy of our choice. You're meant to stay his girlfriend for a month and if you do that and you don't have any feelings for him then we will definitely believe that you don't have a heart." Toph said with a smirk on her face. I was going to prove them wrong.

"Fine, who's the lucky guy that's going to be my lover for a month."

"Oh that guy. He is hot." Toph said as she pointed at the table a little bit far away from us. "Who on earth is that nerd?" I said looking at a guy with an orange shirt and brown pants. What was his name Wang... Mugs... Aang. "Ehm not that one and he doesn't look like a nerd either." Toph snapped at me. Why on earth was she defending that nerd?

"The other one, His name is Zuko." Suki said drawing my attention to a very attractive guy that I haven't seen before.

"Oh... Much better." He seems to be new here, I haven't noticed him. He had jet black hair and was wearing a White shirt, gray jacket and black pants that fitted him nicely. He actually looked kind of cute. He caught my gaze and stared at me for a while before getting up and leaving the cafeteria. "You better start counting the days because I'll be done with this nonsense in no time." I said to them as I went after the guy named Zuko. Men love money and I have money. This was going to be way too easy. I found him by his locker. I went over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey you must be Zuko. I'm Katara." I said casually getting ready to seal the deal. "What do you want Katara?" He said not even taking a single glance at me. That was new. "I want you." I said to him plain and simple. The look on his face was priceless. He looked so confused. "Do you even know me?"

"Do i have to know you? I want you to be my boyfriend." I said as sexy as I could and he looked unfazed by everything I said.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" He asked in a monotone voice. He still didn't look at me. Apparently the books in his locker are more interesting than a hot girl standing beside him.

"Yeah, before you decided. I want you to think of all the good fortune that will come your way." I said to him finally getting his attention. He stared at me for a while before giving me a reply. "I'm not interested." He said before returning his attention back to his books.

"Hahaha very funny, be serious. "I said as I laughed my ass off. It really had to be a joke. I'm Katara Lorey. Who on earth will reject me. I have it all.

"You're not my type." He simple said. I had to shut my mouth real tight so that I don't end up insulting the hell out of him. What did he mean I'm not his type?

"What is your type?" I choked out. He wasn't even that hot. Maybe he was a little hot alright i take it back he was dead on handsome.

"I'm into virgins." He said with an amused look on his face. Did he just indirectly call me a whore? I felt like he just wanted to push my button and he sure was pushing it.

"Excuse me. I am a virgin." Yes I am a virgin. I might have buried my manners beneath the ground but i certainly keep my dignity alive.

"I don't believe you. I was told that you change your boyfriends like you change your shoes. Besides I don't need a spoilt girlfriend that's looking for a good lay right now.

"I am a virgin and I'll prove it. Get into the closet." I said firmly. My face was flustered. I have never felt so angry before in my life. I didn't even realize that I told him to get into the janitor's closet. Me and my big mouth.

"The closet, really?" He said as he stood a few inches away from me. He gave me a strange look. Like when a predator finds its prey. I for one did not like it.

"You better not come any closer if you know what's good for you." I said as I glared at him and took a few steps back but I bumped into his locker. He eyed her hungrily. He stared into my eyes and pushed himself into me. I felt my breath hitch when he took a few strands of my hair in his hand. I wanted to push him or hit him where it hurts the most but I couldn't move. I just stared at him.

"Are you sure you want to get into a dark closet, alone, with me." He said as he pushed himself closer to me. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his stupid face. The way he looked at me. I felt like he was staring into my soul. "You're not sure anymore? What's the matter? A few moments ago you were running your mouth, be care full what you wish for princess. You better get to class." He said as he let me go. I felt like my head was about to burst with anger. How there he treats me like a tramp. I gave him a once in a life time opportunity and he refused. The strange thing is that this has never happened before. I was going to find out who this ungrateful guy was and I was going to make him pay.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Hey so this is a re write from an old story called hold on. I hope i did justice to this chapter. I really need to know how I did on this. Your reviews will be accepted by me with open arms. I don't have a beta but I'll find one soon. Please send me a review. I really need to know if you like it and if the reviews are good then I'll continue with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Zuko's POV**

It felt good putting her in her place. She wanted to put a price tag on me. I didn't know much about Katara but I have seen enough these past few weeks. She was obnoxious, rude and arrogant. She was definitely not dating material. I made it just in time to history class. I walked into the classroom and I could see everyone looking at me. I sat on an empty sit beside a girl who blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. The guidance counselor walked into the class room. For a man who is always happy he looked upset. "Zuko." He said as he stared right at me. "Yes" I said feeling all eyes on me. "Come with me. The principal would like to have a word with you." He said as he glared at me and walked out the door. What would the principal want with me anyway? I followed behind guardian counselor to the principal's office. I had no idea why he was angry with me. I saw the principal and Katara with a sad look on her face standing by my locker where I left her earlier. She gave me a smirk before she quickly covered it up with a sad look. "What's going on?" I said to every one standing there.

"Open your locker Mr. Azulon." The principal said to me. I put in the correct locker combination and opened it. A few packs of cigarette fell to my feet. "You have been selling cigarettes to students of this school." The principal said to me as he folded his arms.

"What? Those aren't mine. I don't even know how it got into my locker." I don't smoke. I haven't bought a single pack before in my life. I just didn't understand how it got there until the councilor said that awful girls name. "Thank you so much Katara." He said as he gave her a soft smile. "Zuko give it up. You brought this on yourself. I gave you an offer and you turned me down. I did this because you're my friend and I don't want you teaching innocent students how to smoke. It's just wrong." She said as she pretended to wipe her tears away. I stared at her in awe as she put on a show in front of everyone. She walked up close to me with a smirk on her face. I have never felt so angry before in my life. "You just made an enemy Katara." I said to her loud enough for the both of us to hear. "Oh please Sir, Zuko didn't mean it. He's just depressed. All he needs is a little guidance." She said as she adjusted my jacket and gave me a smile. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face. "Zuko, get to my office. I'll like to have a word with your parents." He said to me. "But I didn't-" I started to say but I got interrupted by the principal. "My office Zuko." I glared at Katara. She was trying to play a game that she would lose. She blew me a kiss and I could see her smiling at me when the principal pulled me away to his office. Katara just started a war. I was going to make her regret it.

 **Katara's POV**

Victory! Yes I did it. I got my sweet revenge. That will teach him a lesson to never cross my path again. The idiot rejected me, Katara Lorey. People loved me. They practically watch me walk into a room and fidget under my gaze. Zuko turned me down without even thinking about it. He deserves what I did to him. Next time he sees me, he'll show me the respect I deserve. School would soon be over so I was going to ditch last period. I went through the back door of the school and drove off in my car. It was awesome being me. Now all I had to do was to get ready for my party tomorrow. But first I was going to grab a bite before heading home.

I walked into my apartment door like nothing happened earlier today. I knew I would be home alone. I had the house all to myself just the way I planned it for my awesome birthday. My Dad and step mum were probably having their fifth honeymoon far away from here. I went into my room and closed the door behind me. I took off my white jacket and threw it on my bed. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arm around me. I screamed as loud as I could until I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, it's me." He said in between laughter. "Dang it Sokka you almost scared the life out of me." I said as I hit him on the arm and glared at him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. How's my baby sister doing? I heard that she has been naughty this year." He said as he ruffled my hair. "I'm fine. If you came back to see Dad then you should know that you just missed him. He's spending the weekend again with that tramp... I mean step mother." I said sweetly, as I tried to put my hair back in order. "Katara I thought we talked about this. She makes Dad happy and she's here to stay whether you like it or not." He said as he glared at me. "Why are you here?" I asked him as his face softens. "It's your birthday tomorrow. I won't miss it for anything." He said as he gave me a neatly wrapped blue box. "Thanks Sokka." I said to him, keeping the gift in my bed side drawer. Sokka was probably the only person that cared about me even though he was a pain in the butt sometimes. "So what kind of party are you planning for tomorrow?"

"Oh Sokka it's going to be awesome and we're going to have so much fun." I said as I pulled Sokka to sit with me and rested my head on his shoulder. "As long as you're only inviting your friends." He said giving me a warning look. "Sure, whatever." I said nonchalantly. "Katara." He said as he folded his arm and stared at me. "Fine!" My phone started ringing it was probably Toph or Suki. They were going to help me with the gift bags for my party. "I think Toph and Suki are at the door." I said as I went out of the room with Sokka behind me. "Wait Suki is here?"

"Yeah, you can't have her now Sokka. I need her to help plan my party. We're already behind schedule." I said firmly as I ran down the stairs and open the front door. "You guys are late." I said when I opened the door and gave my two best friends a hug.

"Normal people would say thank you for coming to help me." Toph said as she folded her arms and glared at me. "I don't have time for that. When it's done, I might thank you." I said trying to push her bottom. Toph simply rolled her eyes at me and brushed pass me to the kitchen. Suki hasn't said a word to me. I rolled my eyes when I saw who she was staring at. She has been staring at my brother. "Sokka, you came. You didn't tell me you were coming." She said as she went over to him. "I wanted to surprise you." He said and she embraced him. They stood there hugging each other. It felt so annoying. She was wasting my time trying to rekindle there non existing love life. Then they started kiss. "Just keep sucking face there while our precious time is being wasted." I yelled loud enough for the both of them to hear. They pulled apart and I used the opportunity to dragged Suki all the way to the kitchen before closing the door. "You know that your relationship with my brother probably won't last."

"Well so far it's been good. You're just jealous." I rolled my eyes at that. Please, I have never been jealous before in my whole life.

"A relationship is just a hobby to pass time when you're bored or in my case it's to get even more popular and receive expensive gifts." I said as she grabbed three glasses and a bottle of orange juice. We all went up to my room. We had a lot of bags to fill and there was no way I was going to do it by myself. "Where were you after school? I couldn't find you anywhere." Suki said as she fell on my bed and started helping me to fill the gift bags. "I went home early." I said as I gave her an empty bag to fill. The look on her face told me that she wasn't pleased with my answer.

"Hey, where do we start?" Toph said as she entered the room and sat beside me. "Where have you been?" I said observing her flushed face. Was she blushing? "I was busy but I'm done now." She said as she sat on the couch. She had left the room earlier to talk to someone on the phone. "You have been getting busy these past few weeks. Toph, what are you hiding from us." I said as I stared at her. "Nothing, I just had a phone call with a friend." She said as she put her phone back into her pocket. "Where is your Dad?" She said trying to change the topic. "He left again. I don't know when his coming back or when he's planning on picking any of my calls."

"Katara, I know you feel sad right now but we're here for you." Toph said as she playfully punched my arm.

"I know. I just wish that for once I'll come first before that whore." My eyes darken when I remembered my step mother. She was always against me. She always had a problem with the way I dress, behave and the words I say. It was probably her plan to make my dad spend time with her on my birthday. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The grip I had on the couch loosened. "Let's not talk about that anymore." I said firmly ignoring the apologetic look I was getting from them. "How's the bet going, did you get him?" Toph said as she pulled out her cell phone. She was obviously chatting with someone.

"You guys got to choose another guy. I think he might be gay." I said as I took a sip of my orange juice. "No he's not. Girl's swarm over him all the time and I was told that he had a girlfriend. Her name is Mai." Toph said as she typed away on her phone.

"Mai, that Goth freak that sits in the back all the time?" I said as I resisted the urge to laugh. Mai was unattractive, plane and boring. She was definitely no march for me. "I won't call her that but yeah.''

"Did he say yes?" Suki said pulling me out of my thoughts. "No, he said no to my face and my money then he practically tried to steal my innocence in the hall way." I said as I remembered the disgusting incident that happened.

"What happened?" Toph said finally dropping her phone. I was beginning to suspect that Toph was hiding something big from me. I was going to find out her little secret. It better be good news. "Tell us." She said drawing back my attention to her. "Oh... Yeah." I said before I started telling them about my encounter with Zuko.

"Hahaha...Hahaha...ha...ha." The both started laughing at me as soon as I finished telling them what happen.

"This isn't funny guys." I yelled at the both of them covering my flushed face with my hair. This was serious. How could he turn me down? "I got the last laugh anyway." I said when the laughter died down. I smiled when I saw the horrid look on their faces.

"Katara, what did you do?" Suki asked as she stared at me curiously.

"I bought a few parks of cigarettes from Jet. I put it in Zuko's locker, called the principal and the guardian counselor and put my acting skills to work."

"Katara, do you have any idea what you have done. You could get him expelled."

"So? He deserves it. Nobody humiliates me and gets away with it." I said firmly. "You're changing Katara. This isn't you. The Katara I knew back in junior high won't do any of this" she said as she glared at me.

"I have had enough of your preaching for today. Right now I have never felt better. If you guys can't deal with me then maybe you should just leave." I slapped myself mentally for saying that to her. Maybe she was right, maybe I'm changing. "Fine, I'm leaving. I have a boyfriend to spend time with!" She said as she picked up her bag. I wanted so bad to tell her that I'm sorry that she should stay with me but for some wired reason I said something stupid. "Fine, get out! Toph will stay here because she is a better friend!" I said loud enough for her to hear. I could see her heading to Sokka's room. I internally scolded myself for saying that.

"Katara I got to go. My mum just called. See you tomorrow." Toph said giving me an apologetic look before leaving. I wasn't changing. They were the once changing. I ran up to my room and pulled off my clothes. I took a long shower, wore my nighties and went to bed. I wasn't going to think about Suki or that freak Zuko. I had a birth day to celebrate tomorrow and it was going to be the party of the year.

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

 **This is it. I wanted to include the party scene but it would be way too long. So what do you guys think of Katara now? Anyway thanks for reading and for following and fav this. Please send a review. Come on people. Comment on it I'll really appreciate it. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Katara's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I'm 17 today. It was like a dream come true. I had on a beautiful sleeveless, high neck black and white dress that ended just above my knee and a nice pair of stiletto. It made me stand out among the rest. It was truly amazing how time passed by today. My girls came here early today and I asked them to spend the night so that I won't be so lonely and I won't end up cleaning the whole place all by myself when the party is over. Suki was still mad at me. She was presently with Sokka upstairs. I wasn't bothered by her silent treatment. It was a good thing. She will distract Sokka up there and I can do whatever I want down here. The party started at 8pm and I wasn't planning on ending it till dawn. The whole room was filled with people dancing to my play list. I stood beside the punch bowl staring at my presents under the stairs. It'll probably take me a whole day to open all of them. "What are you thinking of?" Toph said as took my hand in hers. "Let's go dance. If you just turn around you'll see a guy by the stairs he has his eyes on you." She said as she poked by side. "You know I don't dance and I'm not interested." I said as I giggled and slapped her hands away. "Don't be boring on your own birthday. Have fun." She said as she tried to pull me along with her. "You go ahead. I'll rather stay here."

"Alright then." She said as she grabbed a drink from the table and disappeared into the crowd. I couldn't be more proud of myself. I was turning 17 today. I only wish my mother was here to see me now. I took a sip of my drink and suddenly my vision started getting blurry. I tried to look for Toph screaming her name but unfortunately for me I heard no answers, I couldn't even see straight. I held my head and went into the bathroom, locking the door before I fell hard on the ground. I could feel myself slowly slipping away. Someone was banging at the door. I just couldn't move anymore. I heard someone say my name before I finally passed out.

My eyes widen and I bolted up on the floor. I couldn't believe what just happened. Someone drugged me. No, it cant be possible. Maybe someone drug the punch bowl. I went over to the door. It took a while before I could get it open. The person that was banging at the door really wanted to get in. He or she might have tried to pick the lock. I yanked the door open.

The thumping music could be heard in all corners of the house. The living room had empty bottles laid on the ground and the couch was occupied by mindless people that look empty and useless like the bottles in their hands. That was when it hit me. I didn't remember serving beer to anybody. I couldn't find Toph anywhere. I could feel sweat running down my face. The heat in the room was becoming too much for me. Why on earth was it so hot? I could see a bright light coming from the kitchen. I pushed through the crowd. Getting compliments and birthday wishes from them. I pushed open the door and I just couldn't believe my eyes. "This can't be happening." I screamed at the drunk guys, watching their pathetic attempt to put out the fire with a mop. There was a fire in the kitchen. The curtains and the stove were burning up. "Get out of my kitchen you morons." I snapped at the fools trying to set the house on fire. I ran out of the kitchen to search the house for a fire extinguisher. Sokka cannot find out about this. I was going to put out the fire and then I'll replace the damaged items after the party. I quickly ran upstairs, trying to remember where that darn fire extinguisher was. I paused at a guest room near my parent's room. I could hear moaning coming from the room. Oh no. It better not be what I'm thinking.

I pushed the door open and my jaws nearly hit the floor. I saw Toph practically sitting on Aang's laps, kissing each other. They were both too into it to notice my presence. I simply stormed out the door slamming it shut. Suki and Sokka came out of Sokka's room they looked worried. "Katara what happen?" They said to me. I couldn't believe it. This was her stupid secret. No wonder she got upset when I called Aang a nerd. Toph was up here swapping spit and I was down stairs dealing with all the mess. "Toph, she's making out with a guy in there." I said pointing at the closed door. The door suddenly opened and Toph came out. "Katara, I can explain."

"What the hell Toph. Aang, that's what you have been hiding from me." I said to her as I pointed at a confused Aang coming out of the room. "Well yes." Toph said as she took his hand in hers and I had to resist the urge to gag. Aang wasn't ugly. In fact he was cute in his own nerd kind of way but he has no class and therefore he doesn't belong among us."How long Toph?" I said to her as I glared at Aang. "Seven months."

"Seven months!" I yelled back at her. Why didn't she tell me from the very beginning?

"Toph, what on earth is going on? You don't need her approval to be in a relationship. She's not your mother." He said as he spat back at me. I raised an eye brown at his boldness. I watched as Toph took both his hand in hers and gave him a soft smile. "That's not the point. I want my boyfriend and my best friend to get along." Toph said smiling at me. I took a look at Suki and Sokka; they both had a smile on their faces. I couldn't believe that they were buying the trash that was spilling out of her mouth. I don't blame her. It's Aang's fault. He has probably charmed her or something.

"I can see that he has been feeding you love cookies and you have been eating it like a fool. Aang is a nobody. Your parents will never accept him. You really want to lose your parents trust because of a nobody. I want you to break up with him right now or I'll call your parents and I'll tell them everything." I said as I pulled out my phone, getting ready to dial the number.

"That's enough Katara. Why do you keep acting like this?" Sokka said grabbing my arm roughly. "I'm only saying the truth and they both know it." I said as I pulled my arm out of his grip. I watched as Aang went down the stairs without saying anything. He looked so angry. Toph on the other hand was battling to contain her tears. She wanted to run after him but I definitely won't let that happen. I quickly held her hand stopping her from moving. "Stop Toph don't go after him. He's not worth it. He's not even up to our standards. You'll find someone better like Haru."

"Who on earth do you think you are telling me what's best for me, Aang is best for me." She said as she glared at me. "Don't tempt me Toph. You're lucky I'm not planning on telling your parents about Aang." I said as I watched her run after him. Aang was probably far gone by now. "Stop it, Katara that's enough." Suki said to me with a scowl on her face. "What? She'll thank me later. Why are you both looking at me like that?" I said as the both of them stood there staring daggers at me. "I'm sending everybody home. The neighbors are complaining. This party is over." Sokka said as he snapped at me. "No, Sokka you can't do that! I'll do it myself. I wanted you to help me call it off but you just have to help me. I found some guys smoking in Dads bathroom. Please help me get them out." I said to them, leading the way. They both got into the room and I quickly shot the door, locking them in. I can't let Sokka call the party off. It was only 10:30pm. I can't end the party so early. I'll be the joke of the school. "Katara open the door." They said to me. Sokka started banging at the door and shouting my name.

"I'm sorry, Guys. I can't let you humiliate me by sending them home. I have a reputation to keep." I said before heading down the stairs to the living room. I bumped into someone, we both feel to the ground. I looked up and saw Toph sitting on the floor rubbing her head. "Why are you running?" She said as she stood up. "Why were you standing here?" I said to her trying to regain my balance. "I'm sure you're happy now. Aang won't even talk to me. I just came back to get my stuff." She said dusting herself off. I couldn't care less. She can leave if she wants. I don't need her. Then it hit me, she can't go upstairs. She'll find out that I locked Sokka and Suki up in Dad's room. "Hey, you can't go upstairs right now." I said as I held her hand. "I need you to help me. Get the cellar open." I said to her. She pulled her hand out of mine and glared at me. Why was everyone so angry with me today? "In case you haven't noticed I'm mad at you and we're not even allowed to drink. So, good luck with that." She said as she took another step forward. I had to hold her hand again and think of another excuse. "Toph please, just get it open for me that's all. I'm sorry okay. I just love you as a sister that's why I did what I did. Right now I need a drink please open it. I won't even mention your name if I get caught." I said to her putting on a fake smile. "Fine, let go of me. I still hate you right now." She followed me to the basement. My Dad turned it into a nice, large room and he hides all the beer in the house there. He never gave Sokka or me the key. We weren't even allowed in there. Toph pulled out her hair pin and started to pick the lock. It usually took me 2 hours to pick a lock but for Toph it takes her 20 seconds but in this case it took her 2 minutes because she was glaring at me the whole time. I pushed the door open and we both walked in.

"There I'm leaving." She said as she turned around. "Oh Toph, please just have a glass with me before you leave." I said rushing over to her side and giving her a tight hug from the back. "No." She said as she pulled away from me. Toph unlike me was a former rebel, but sadly, she changed into a saint. "Toph I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry I said all those things about Aang." I said softly. I could see her face softening. "Fine, I'll stay only if you apologize to Aang." She said to me. "Alright." I said to her as I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was going to do that but right now I was going to tell her what she wants to hear. I went over to the shelf and took a bottle of beer. I have always wanted to drink this stuff but I never had the chance to.

"Now Toph, haven't you wondered what this stuff taste like. Now we have the chance to find out." I said to her giving her a smile.

Oooooooooooooooo

I woke up and the whole room was spinning. My head was aching and my back hurt like hell. The sun light was too bright for my eyes and I had to adjust to the brightness of the room. I rolled over to my side and found Toph sleeping beside me. The memory of last night started coming back to me. Toph and I had too much to drink last night. We passed out on the floor. I sat up holding my aching head. I shook Toph, trying to wake her up. I heard her groan as she held her head and tried to stand up. "I think we over did it last night?" I said to her as I stood up and helped her stand up as well. "How did the party go?" She said as she robbed her aching head. Oh no, i totally forgot about my party. We both went out of the cellar. I gasped when I saw what happened to my living room. The chandelier was shattered all over the floor. The rug had all colors of stain on it. The TV was broken. The couch were torn and the kitchen oh no the kitchen it got burnt to ashes. I totally forgot about the fire. The walls, the carbonate, everything got burnt. What was I going to do? I didn't know how I was going to explain all this to Sokka. Oh no Sokka. I locked him and Suki up in Dads room last night. What was I thinking? I quickly ran up the stairs as fast as I could in my state. I quickly unlocked the door.

"Sokka I'm sorry." I said to him. They were both sitting on the bed. Sokka had a scowl on his face as he stared at the floor and Suki was rubbing his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He glared at me before he stood up and brushed pass me, heading for the living room. I started to panic. Sokka was going to tell Dad and I'll end up in big trouble. I ran after him, I have to find a way to calm him down so that he won't tell Dad. "What happened?" He yelled at me. He looked so angry. I took a few steps towards him. "Sokka I swear I didn't know what these people did to the house." I said as I tried to calm him down. "We could get home cleaning service and some builders, new TV, new couch and carpet and curtains, wine-"

"What's going on in here? "I flinched when I heard my Dads voice. He stepped over the pile of trash as he walked into the living room with my step mother behind him.

"Oh Daddy, I ... Welcome." I gulped. I was in trouble, I knew I was. I could see his eye's searching for answers from me. Sokka just stood there like the rest looking dumb folded. "Katara, what on earth happened?" He said to me. I took a few steps back, hiding behind my hair, hoping that Sokka, Toph or even Suki could save me from the punishment I knew I'll receive.

"The anonymous caller was right. You were throwing a party. I wanted to come home last night but I wanted to give you some space to enjoy your party. You ended up destroying the house." He said to me. I felt so betrayed. Who could have told Dad about this? "Daddy I can explain. I didn't mean for this to happen. I only invited a few friends and I guess it went out of hand." I said as I stared into his eyes hoping that he'll believe me. "You ruined the house, Katara. You are so irresponsible. You don't even take the blame for your actions. Do you for once think about your mother when you do these things?" I flinched at his words. My step mother stood beside him trying to calm him down. "Dad-" Sokka started to say but was cut off by my father.

"No Sokka, I don't want to hear any excuses. I have had enough of your nonsense Katara." He yelled at me. "I think we should just sit down and talk about this." My step mother said softly. "No, Katara will always be like this. She'll never change. I sent Sokka over here to watch over her but it looks like nobody can control her anymore."

"You lied to me." I said as I glared at Sokka. He looked away from me avoiding my gaze. I felt so heart broken. I thought he came back because he missed me. He told me he cared about me. It turns out that he just came to be my chaperone for the party. "Honey, please calm down. We can fix all this. We just got back; you need to calm down first."

"No, I have had enough of all the complaint, the trouble she has been causing. She disrespected a teacher in school and she got an innocent boy in trouble. "I stared at my two best friends in shock. They were the only once that knew about Zuko. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I said sincerely, still apologizing for the mess.

"Sorry won't pay for the damage." He shouted back at me. I just couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, I'll pay you back." I and everyone else were surprised by my outburst. "Yes you will. I'll sell your cars and the presents to pay for this damage. I'm sure some of them are worth something." He said looking at the gifts under the stairs. They were the only things in the living room that was not destroyed. "You can't do that. This isn't fair. It's my birthday presents. I said I was sorry. What more do you want."

"You'll take responsibility for your actions." I was tired of this nonsense. I brushed pass him but he grabbed my arm pulling me back. I gasped in shock when he did that. "Don't you there walk out on me. You'll do as I say. Go to your room, pack your things. You'll be staying with an old friend of mine for the next four months."

"But you said I could spend the holiday in Paris." I said raising my voice. "Not anymore. You'll work for him to pay for the damage you owe me. "He spat at me. "Fine, I know you didn't want me anyway. You just wanted to send me away so that you can spend more time with that tramp." I said pointing at my shocked step mother. I ran up the stairs slamming the door behind me. I couldn't control the amount of anger I had towards my father and Sokka, that back stabber. I pulled out my bags and roughly shove my clothes inside them. I grabbed the gift Sokka gave me and shoved it in my bag. At least I could have one birthday present. I heard my room door cracked open. Toph and Suki walk in with worried looks on their faces. "Katara are you alright?"

"You guys thought I was going to cry isn't it? Who told on me?" I said as I glared at the both of them. It had to be one of them. They were the only ones that knew what I did to Zuko. "What are you talking about?" Suki said with an amused look on her face. Does she think I'm joking? "Was it you Suki. You told on me didn't you. You're such a Hypocrite. I hope you're happy." I said to her as I shoved my shoes into another box. "I didn't tell your parents about the party or anything bad that you have done behind their backs for the past months now." She said sincerely. "It has to be one of you. You guys are the only friends I got. Toph, did you tell on me because I ratted you out to your mom. Yes I told her last night when you drank yourself to sleep. I told her that you were banging a guy named Aang. I'm sure you did this to get back-" I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. Toph slapped me. Toph Bei Fong slapped me. "How there you hit me. You just made a big mistake Toph." I said as I held my cheek. It really hurt. "You stupid bitch, you're suppose to be my friend. I don't care anymore. You took Aang away from me and now you want to ruin my relationship with my parents. I trusted you, you whore. I don't ever want to see you again." She said to me. I have never seen Toph so angry. It scared me a little. Suki had a strong grip on her. I could see that she was ready to hit me again. "The feeling is mutual. Now both of you get out of my room." I yelled at them, pointing to the door. "Toph, she's not worth it." Suki said as she held back Toph, Who was struggling against her grip. I watched them leave and i was glad that they were out of my life. I grabbed my bags and dragged all eight of them down stairs. I didn't want to wait in the living room. I was going to sit outside. I just wanted to be alone.

"Katara wait." Dad said to me softly. I couldn't believe it. I knew he couldn't stay mad at me. Now he'll apologize and ask me to stay. "Yes Dad." I said to him as softly as i could before turning around to look at him.

"Only two of those bags are leaving this house. Give me your credit card, driver's license and all your fake ID card." He said as he stretched out his palm waiting for me to give him everything. I pulled out all the cards including eight of my fake ID's. "Wow, 24 years old." The witch said as she stared at one of them. She was lucky that my Dad was here I would have given her a piece of my mind. "You'll sit here and wait, I'm not done with you." He said as he observed the Fake ID I gave him. "I was told that you have nine of this stuff. Give me the rest Katara." I couldn't be more surprised than I was right now. Who could have possible told him about the party and my fake ID's? I threw the last one on the table and sat on the torn couch glaring at the carpet. I could feel their eyes on me. I had disappointed them once again. Half an hour later a chubby man came into the house. "Wow, did an earthquake happen here last night." He said looking at the shattered door he stepped over when he came in. "No, just a teenage daughter." Dad said before giving him a hug. "Go wait in the car." He said to me. I growled at him before storming out of the house, ignoring the eyes following me. I got into the car. A few minutes after, I could see Sokka in the side mirror, putting my stuff in the boot. He came over to me. "Katara, you know I love you right."

"Stay away from me Sokka." I said as deadly as I could before winning up the window, ignoring his protest. I sat in the car for what felt like hours but was only five minutes. Dad was probably telling him how much of a disappointment i am to the family. I don't care what anybody thinks of me. I was going to make all of them pay for what they did. "Katara it's nice to meet you, my name is Iroh." Iroh said to me drawing my attention to him. I took the opportunity to take a good look at the chubby man. He looked like he was about 45 years old he had a white bread. Just like my grandfather he looked kind. "I know, I'm not your father but I'll try to be a good substitute. You'll love it where we're heading. Look on the bright side this can be a vacation. I'm sure my nephew will help you fit in." He said as he gave me a smile. I rolled my eyes at him before staring out the window. The car was filled with silence for a while. My phone started ringing. I checked the callers ID and it was my step mother. That witch, why wont she won't leave me alone. I threw my phone out the window. I could feel iron's eyes on me. He didn't say anything either. Almost like he knew that I didn't want to talk about it. "You look like you need a friend. You know a friend is not a spare tire that you pull out when you feel life has gone flat. A friend is the steering wheel who helps turn your life in the right path." He said to me giving me a smile. I didn't understand what any of this has to do with the fact that Suki and Toph betrayed me. I sighed to myself staring out the window. We have been driving for an hour now and the tall buildings we passed by were now suburb homes and local shops. The car pulled into a parking lot to what looked like a restaurant. Iroh walked out of the car and I followed behind him. "Welcome to your new home." I stared in horror at my new home. I was going to be living in a restaurant. Oh no, today can't get any more worse than it is. I tried pulling out my luggage but it was too heavy. Iroh simply lifted them up for me like it weighed nothing. He helped me take them into the restaurant, which was now my new home. We went in through the back and I just couldn't believe how old and filthy the place was. "I'll take you to your room you must be tired after that long trip. Wait here I'll go get my nephew."

 **Oooooooooooooo**

 **In the next chapter, she's going to meet Iroh's nephew. Don't worry; Zuko is going to slap some sense into her. Who do you guys think is the anonymous caller? Who is the rat? I'm glad that you guys liked it. When I saw the reviews it made my day. Thank you so much. I hope you guys like this chapter. I also hope that I get even more reviews from you guys. The next chapter will be updated soon. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

How did I get myself into this mess? The party ended so badly. I lost everybody in my life. It wasn't a new thing. It happens all the time to me. Anybody I care about always end up leaving me. One thing was certain, someone did this to me. I have a lot of enemies but none of them had the guts to do anything. I was going to find the person that did all this and I was going to make them pay. I was too consumed by my thoughts I didn't even notice another presence in the room. "Katara, are you okay?" Iroh's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He looked at me with a sad look on his face.

"I'm fine." I didn't need his pity. I just wanted to leave this place but I couldn't leave empty handed. I have no money, no car. I don't even have anywhere to go.

"I made dinner. Make yourself comfortable while I take these inside.'' He said referring to my bags. I sat on a chair finally taking in my surrounding. The place didn't look so bad. . It was old and dark, like the place hasn't been open in a very long time. I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw him, Zuko. Curse my luck. He stood a few distance away from me and I took the time to look at him. He wasn't half bad even when he looked like he just woke up from a really long nap. He was definitely built under those clothes and his hair. It looked so soft; it almost made me think of how it'll feel when I run my hands through it. His eyes were the best part. They looked so different. It had a golden shine that light up the room. I just couldn't stop staring at them. I could see a scowl forming on his face. He was staring at me. I quickly tore my eyes away from him. Even if he was good looking, He was still not my type and I refuse to be in the same room with the likes of him. Why was he even here?

"What on earth are you doing here? You came to mock me isn't it?" I stared at him and he didn't say a word to me. He seemed unfazed by my presence. Iroh walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. "Zuko, this is Katara. She'll be staying here with us for a while. Katara this is my nephew, Zuko. He'll help you fit in here, you don't have to worry. He'll guide you and tell you the rules to follow when at work." Iroh said to me. I just couldn't believe it. This just has to be a joke. This can't be happening to me. After all I have been through today. I still have to come here and work for Zuko. He will probably use this opportunity to get back at me.

"Your father told me that if you work here without causing much trouble. You might leave earlier than you think." I stared at him like he was insane. How was I supposed to survive in a place like this? I haven't worked a day in my life. This was all Sokka's fault. He most have told dad about everything. If he just stayed in collage and mind his own business none of this would have happened. "Let's have dinner. I made it just for you Katara."

"I'm not hungry. I'm really tired. I just want to sleep."

"But I made some-" he started to say but Zuko interrupted him. "Uncle, you must be tired. I'll take care of everything. Get some rest." Zuko said giving his uncle a smile. If I didn't hate him right now I would have said that he looked amazing with a smile on his face. Iroh did as he was told. He told the both of us good night and went up the stairs to his room. The room was silent for a while as I watched Zuko stare at the clothes I had on. It was all smudged and a little rough. I was still wearing the same clothes from my party.

"You must be happy. Now you can finally get your revenge. What's your little twisted mind planning against me now?" I said to him. His eyes finally met mine. I could see a scowl forming on his face. He turned around and left without saying anything. He was treating me like I didn't exist. I went after him, trying to catch up with him but he was walking way to fast.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. When I talk to you I expect you to answer me or are you too hooked up on crack to talk anymore." I said to him referring to his little cigarette problem I made up. He stopped and I caught up to him. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. I was surprised when I saw that he wasn't even angry after ever thing I just said.

"This isn't your house Katara. Mummy and daddy aren't here. You be a good princess and don't make me angry. That little drama you created at school is nothing compared to what I have installed for you." His words scared me a little but I wasn't going to be afraid of him. He was a scum giving empty threats. "Don't you ever talk to me like that? You think that's supposed to scare me?" I snapped at him. He simply ignored me and kept on walking. I followed behind him. I could clearly see that he wasn't use to people talking back at him. We both stopped in front of a closed door and he pushed it. I saw a bed that was not even half the size of my huge bed back at home. The closet was so little and the roof looked like it was going to come crashing down any minute. "What is this?" I said wrinkling up my nose in disgust. It didn't have a bad smell. It just looked way too small and old for my taste. "It's your room." He said as he turned around leaving me by the door. "You're just going to leave me hear?" I said to him, grabbing his arm. He stared at my hand before meeting my gaze with an amused look on his face. "What do you want? You can't share a room with me. I know you want me but I didn't know you wanted me this badly. " he said with a smirk on his face. I let go of him like my hand just got burnt. He rolled his eyes at me and left without saying a word. He must be sick to think that I'll ever want a scum like him. I quickly shot the door, peeled off my clothes and went to my new bath room. It was even smaller than the room. I quickly took a shower and got myself ready for bed. I stared at the celling as I lay on my bed waiting for sleep to take me. I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about my family and my friends. I pushed them away, it was my entire fault. They were long gone now. They don't need me. I only have myself that is how it'll always be.

O **oooooooooooo**

Zuko's POV

It was 7am and I was ready for the day. I was going to help my uncle get the shop ready to be reopened by tomorrow. My uncle wasn't getting any younger. He still wanted to keep running the restaurant. After all these years and he still wanted to reopen the shop. There was just something about this place that makes him so happy. I had promised to spend some time with him before next semester begins. He was like a father to me, always there even when I don't need him. I took off my clothes and went into the shower. I had a lot on my plate today. I had that spoiled brat to put in order. I still haven't forgotten what she did to me the other day. My parents were so furious when they heard about it. My mother knew I wasn't that kind of a person. My dad had to convince the principal not to let this show on my permanent record since I was a senior and he really wanted me to get into a good collage in other for me to take over the family business. I got away with a warning and a lot of counseling and some yelling from my dad. He scolded me like I robbed a bank or something. I put on a gray shirt, a black blazer and a pair of pants. I went down stairs and into the kitchen. Iroh was already cooking breakfast. "Zuko, how was your night." He said giving me a smile. "Great." I said giving him a smile of my own. The smile on my face faded away when I saw Katara in heels wearing the restaurant uniform.

"Katara, join us. Come sit, I made breakfast." Iroh said motioning for her to sit beside me. She simply glared at me and sat at the far end of the table across from Iroh. Iroh gave us a plate of scrambled eggs and baking. I ate my food ignoring the persistent gaze she had on me. "Zuko are you going anywhere today. I was wondering if Katara could-" I quickly interrupted him cutting him off. Hell no, there was no way in hell I was taking that parasite anywhere with me. "Shun will be coming here today. I need him to help me fix something." I said to him. I knew my uncle wasn't pleased with my answer but he nodded his head anyway. We were done with our food and uncle left early to get new supplies for the restaurant and I was left alone with Katara. I went over to Katara and dropped a piece of cloth in front of her. "Clean the table and sweep the kitchen." I said to her. She looked at the piece of cloth like it was from another planet. I left the room before she could say a word. I went to the front door getting it open and opening the curtains. I needed to get the shop ready. Uncle only hired three kitchen staffs and he refused to add any more. He said something about hard work being the key to success. The shop front door burst open and a familiar face came into the restaurant.

"Zuko, I can't believe you're back. The races haven't been as fun as they use to be when you left." He said with a smile on his face as he tapping me on the shoulder. "The shop isn't open yet, shun. Who on earth told you that I was here" I said to my annoying friend. He simply gave me a brotherly hug. If shun was here then it only meant that he needed something from me. I wasn't offended that he was using me because I was using him too.

I just need you to help me fix my bike." I said to him.

"That won't be a problem, as long as I get 30% on your next-"

He started to say but was cut off when he saw a pretty girl going into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him before hitting the back of his head with the menu on one of the table.

"Did you see that?" He said to me drawing my attention to Katara who was grabbing some snacks behind the counter. They were for the costumers.

"She's so hot. I got to tell the guys about this one." He said as he licked his lips and kept on sizing her up. "Is she yours? Cause I'll like to have a taste of that. Just look at that perfectly shaped body and that ass-" he said as he kept on staring at Katara. Shun wasn't good company but he was still my friend. The people he hangs out with were bad folks and the last time they saw a girl they liked. They ruined her. I haven't forgiven myself for what happened that night. If only I warned the girl or at least try to save her from them maybe she would still have her innocence.

"That's enough. Wait for me outside." I snapped at him causing him to break his stare. He looked at me with a devious look on his face. "No need for you to get mad. If you already call deebs just say so." He said getting defensive. He left without saying another word. He was right about one thing Katara was beautiful even when she wasn't trying. She had on the restaurant uniform, short sleeved red shirt with black jeans. It fitted her perfectly. She sat behind the counter eating the gummy bear that was placed for the customers. She grabbed the empty bowl and disappeared into the kitchen. I went in after her and she was nowhere in sight. I could hear soft music coming from the closet. I barged in and I couldn't believe what she turned the closet into. She sat on a chair with her feet on another chair. She had her make up bag beside her and her nail polish in her hand, painting her finger nail. Unbelievable, what kind of a girl is she.

Katara's POV

"Katara" he said to me, watching my every move. I don't have time for any of his foolishness. I couldn't sleep all night. I kept having nightmares and the room was so cold and dark. I wasn't use to a place like this. Iroh did his best to make me feel at home. He checked up on me twice last night. He even covered me up with an extra blanket. I couldn't remember the last time anybody did that for me. "Katara." Zuko's annoying voice caught my attention. I wanted to continue ignoring him but I knew he wasn't going to go away that easily.

"Zuko." I said with a warning tone.

"Did you come here to work or to look pretty?" His question caught me off guard at first.

"Excuse me?" I said finally giving him my attention. He had no expression what so ever on his face.

Is it a crime to look pretty? I'm not built for work. I already cleaned that table, which is enough work for one day. I really need to deal with the stress and depression that's taking over me. So just turn around walk out that door and leave me alone, got it!" I said to him. "So you're unintelligent, rude and lazy all at the same time? I'll just tell my uncle that you're no us to anyone here."

"You don't tell me what to do. You're not my father and if you call me lazy one more time. I'll make sure I do worse than stuffing your locker with cigarettes. "

He suddenly grabbed my arm yanking me to my feet. "You're right I'm not your dad. When I tell you to do stuff I expect you to do it." He said before letting me go. I stood close to him and gave him a smile. "Wow so just because I ended up here now you think you're better than me. I'll do what I want when I want. Now get out." I said, poking his chest and staring him down. He was a head taller than me and much bigger than me but I refuse to be intimidated by him. He smelled like axe and a natural saint of ashes. If I didn't hate him I would have buried my face in his chest just so I could really smell him. I could see the scowl forming on his face. He grabbed my makeup bag and went out of the closet. "Give it back!" I said as I went after him. I tried to get it but he held it far away from me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'll give it back to you when you're done with your work. You'll sweep and mop the floor every day until I decide to change it."

"What! No way. I'm not a cleaner." I said as I folded my arm.

"You are now. If you don't do your job well or if you miss a day without any valid reason, I'll just tell my uncle and you know what that means. You get to spend more time with me in this place."

"You're lucky I really want to leave this dump. Why can't I work the cash register or be among the cooking staff."

"First of all I don't want you to kill the costumers. This place serves food not poison and you can't work the cash register. You don't know anything about math and you probably haven't gotten anything more than a C minus in any subject and by the way math is not an elective. You actually need it to graduate. Oh and you don't have any talent, being a cleaner looks like your kind of work." I gapped at him, shocked at his words. He just insulted me. "Nobody talks to me like that!" I yelled at him. I was so furious.

"Obviously someone should."

"I can get an A if I want to, I just choose not to. I knew you were wired but I didn't know you were like this. You have been stocking me? You're just one of my crazy fans."

"No, I just happen to be in your math class. Look on the bright side, since you have a problem with the old and dirty restaurant then here's your chance to fix it." He said with a smirk on his face. Grabbing a broom by the closet and handing it out to me. I stared at the broom in disgust. "I'm not good at fixing stuff."

"I guess you better learn." He said, giving me a smile. I glared hard at him before yanking the broom out of his hand. He raised an eye brown. , having an amused look on his face. He must be happy. He thinks he has won this round. I was going to get him back.

"See this isn't so bad. Be a good princess and do your job so that you can go home." He said before leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I have never felt so embarrassed before in my life. That scum had the guts to humiliate me. This was just great. I'm not free at home and am not free here. Zuko has just crossed the boundary and I was definitely going to get him back for this.

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

 **Wow, I did it four chapters. I'm sorry if there's any mistake s made with the grammar. I wanted to update early. I just wanted to get Zuko's personality in this fic out for you guys. He has anger issues as always and he is still kind and gentle. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It was finally Sunday; the restaurant is always closed on Sundays. I kept on doing my job every day for the past three days. I kept on hating Zuko every single minute. I kept on wishing I would just drop dead since I didn't have the courage to kill myself. At work Zuko would sneak a few glances at me after pining task after task on me and he was enjoying every reaction I had towards them. I tried to tell his uncle about how badly he has been treating me, but instead he told me that Zuko was trying to help me and that I shouldn't be so hard on him. Zuko seemed to be Mr. Perfect in his family's eyes. He never does anything wrong. He was just like Sokka, always putting a smile on Dads face. I sat on my bed as I tried to put my hair down. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror any more. My hair was all tangled and I looked so horrible without any make up on. I just wish daddy would give me some money. I don't think I can spend another night without it. Zuko wouldn't give me back my makeup bag. I decided that I was going to get it back today. I strolled over to his room. It was only a few distance away. The door was open and he was on his bed, reading a book. I walked in and stood in front of him, hoping to get his attention. "Give it to me. It's been three days. I did what you asked me to do. You can't keep treating me like this." I said as I folded my arm. For a second I thought he wasn't going to give me a reply but then he dropped his book, finally giving me his attention. "I'm sorry but you can't have it today besides I like you without makeup on." He said to me with a smile on his face.

"You know what; I'm not doing this anymore. I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do. Give it to me or I swear I'll take it from you." I said to him but he simply went back to his book. I went over to his closet. I was going to find it myself since he wasn't going to listen to me. I threw out everything that wasn't my makeup bag out of the closet. I felt someone lift me to my feet. I hated it when he does that. I stared into his golden colored eyes daring him to try and stop me. ''Get out of my room.'' He said with a warning tone. That did it for me. I wasn't going to play the obedient employee any more. I shoved him as hard as I could before slapping him on the face. He grabbed my hand and I thought he was going to hit me but then I was angry and I just wanted to hurt him. I tackled him to the ground and hit him everywhere I could. "Hey stop it." He said as he avoided my fist. He grabbed my hands and held them together. He flipped us over, straddling my waist. I struggled against him, trying to get my hands free but he was too strong. He pinned me on the floor. "Let go of me. Get off me." I yelled at him but he wouldn't move. I started to feel uncomfortable. "Wow, remind me not to get you angry." He said with a smile on his face.

"What's going on in here? I …." I heard Iroh's voice. He walked into the room and I blushed when I finally realized the position we were in. Zuko was straddling my waist with my hands pinned above my head. "It's not what it looks like." We both said as he got off me and I quickly stood up and fixed my clothes. I went out the door ignoring Iroh who was calling me back. I ran to my room and slammed the door shoot behind me. I didn't know why I felt this way. My heart was racing and I was still blushing. I haven't felt like this before. I didn't know I could feel like this especially after what happened to me years ago.

" _Where are you going?" Wong said as he grabbed a chunk of katara's hair, dragging her back into the living room. "No, stop please, uncle don't hurt me." twelve year old Katara said to her new uncle. He pulled her by her hair to the living room dropping her on the floor. She could smell the foul smell of alcohol. She could see his friends laughing at her. "I'll never hurt you Katara besides my sister won't want me to hurt her step daughter. All you have to do is give me and my friends a good time then we will let you go." He said as he scooped her up and placed her on the couch, straddling her waist._

" _Please no, Dad! Someone please help me. Mum!" she started to scream as loud as she could. Wong smacked her on the face. She started crying even louder. He placed his hand over her mouth morphing her screams._

" _Shut up! Your mother died in the hospital and your father is probably playing the same game we're about to play with my sister. Maybe this might make you grow up." He said as he tugged on her pants pulling them down as his friends cheered him on. She bit his hand until it drew blood. Wong quickly pulled away nursing his wound. Katara quickly got off the couch before running up the stairs with Wong behind her. She ran into her room and into the bathroom, locking up the door." Open the door, Katara. You can't stay in the bathroom the whole week end. I'll make it a horrible experience for you if you don't open the door right now." He said as he bagged on the door, shaking the door knob. ''Since you want to play hard. I'll go and search every room in this house until I get the spear keys.'' He said before leaving. Katara sat in the bath tub, crying her eyes out._

"Katara." I screamed when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I closed my eyes, trying to forget about it. I didn't have Suki and Toph to tell me that it wasn't real that it was over years ago. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I refused to let it fall. I opened my eyes and saw Iroh in front of me. He looked worried. I gave him a forced smile, hopping that he wouldn't notice how sad I was right now. "I'm sorry about my nephew. I had a very long talk with him and-"

"It's okay. I'm okay, don't apologize. I just want to sleep now. I'm tired." I said as I robed my eyes, pretending to be tired. "Alright." He said to me before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

 **Zuko's POV**

It has been two hours since the incident happened. Iroh was definitely not happy with what I did. He told me how upset she was about it. I wanted to get back at her for what she did but not at a point where she ends up crying in her room. Iroh was going to make me apologize to her even when I told him that I didn't want to. We sat in the kitchen and katara's sit was still empty. I was feeling guilty by the minute. She suddenly appeared and she looked normal. She sat beside Iroh as usual and had her dinner in complete silence. "Katara, would you like to go and fix your hair. I could take you to a place I know." Uncle said to her. She gave him a smile before nodding her head. "You look tired. Zuko can take me." I heard her say. I chocked on my food when I heard what she said. ''I'll wait by the car.'' She said as she took care of her plate and went out through the back door. I went out after her and found her leaning on the car. She looked so beautiful in her sun flower dress. I didn't understand why she needed all those stuff to look pretty. ''Katara, I …'' I started to say but she cut me off. ''Save it. She snapped at me before entering the car. I got into the drivers sit. She had a scowl on her face. "You can have your stuff back." I said as I started the car. "You can shove it up your ass. I don't want it." She said as she stared out the window. She made me feel like a jerk. I heard enough of the guilt and her insults. "Alright, that's enough. Iroh told me that I made you cry. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Katara." her face softens. It looked like she wasn't expecting the last part but then I truly felt sorry. "I wasn't crying because of you. I just remembered something that's all. " she said as she kept on looking out the window. The rest of the ride was silent. We finally arrive at a shop. I got out of the car and she followed behind me. ''this can't possibly be the place. I don't fix my hair in places like this.'' She said referring to the old salon shop. I suddenly remembered why I hated her in the first place. ''let's go back then.''

''fine, beggars can't be choosers, let's go in.'' she said as she went into the shop.

Oooooooooooooooo

They both walked into the shop and Zuko was greeted with familiar faces. The young girls ogled and used every opportunity they had to touch him. Zuko sat down and a few girls sat beside him. Katara rolled her eyes at that, the girls were acting like they haven't seen a boy before. They kept on leaning over him to get to the magazine stand. ''You must be new here. My name is Tia. Have a sit so that we can get started.'' A middle aged woman said to Katara. Katara hesitantly did as she was told. ''Oh your hair is a mess. The hair extensions are falling out. Don't worry I'm going to fix it nice and perfect for you.'' Tia said with a kind voice. Katara still wasn't sure about this place but the woman seemed so kind and gentle and anything would be better that what was on her head right now. After a few minutes Tia was done with her hair and she gave Katara a mirror to look at it. Katara gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. ''Oh you don't like it.'' Tia said. She was alarmed by katara's reaction. ''I do. I look just like my mum.''

''She must be very beautiful.''

''Yeah, she was.'' Katara said as she smiled at her reflection. She stood up and found Zuko by the door ready to leave. He looked like he couldn't spend any more second in this place. The girls were still blowing him kisses. When he saw Katara he quickly paid the woman and left the shop. ''Did you enjoy yourself?'' Katara teased noticing how uncomfortable he looked earlier. ''Your hair looks pretty.'' he simply said, making Katara blush a little. She inwardly scolded herself for doing that. They went back home and Iroh was no were in sight. He left a note on the kitchen counter that said he was heading to the store to get some groceries for the restaurant.

''Come with me.'' Zuko said to Katara who was about to head to her room. ''Why?'' She said as she stood by the door.

''Just come with me.'' He took her up the stairs and opened a door that led to the roof. He went over to the edge and sat down, motioning for her to come over. ''So you want to shove me off the roof.'' She said as she folded her arms. ''I'm tired of the both of us fighting all the time. No more trying to kill each other for now. I'll go first. My name is Zuko Azulon''. She reluctantly went to the edge of the roof and sat beside him, leaving a few distance between them. "You already know who I am." She said as she stared at her feet. ''Why do you hate me so much?'' he muttered to himself. ''I ….. I don't hate you.'' she said to him. ''Getting me in trouble on purpose and glaring at me whenever I talk to you isn't hate.'' He said to her.

''well you hate me.''

''I don't hate you. I just don't like your attitude.''

''Well I don't like you either.'' She shot back at him. ''Are you an only child?'' she asked out of the blue. ''I wish I was but sadly I'm not. She's a lot like you though. You're both annoying." He received a glare from Katara. "I have a brother. I haven't spoken to him ever since I got here. We use to be really close but when my mum died we kind of grew apart. I still love him even if he's not always around.''

''What do you enjoy doing.'' Zuko asked trying to change the subject. ''I love swimming.'' She said with a smile on her face. He raised an eye brown at that. Swimming was a lame sport to him but he didn't want to bring up another argument. ''I'm more into martial arts.''

''What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you."

''I was a freshmen in high school and I really didn't know my way around. I got into the football team and they told me to meet them in the locker room for my initiation. I went into the wrong locker room. I was so embarrassed. The girls were all screaming and throwing stuff at me. I later found out that it was a prank initiation." Katara couldn't hold back anymore. She started laughing, making Zuko feel embarrassed. ''laugh all you want. It wasn't funny. The girls threw pudding at me for a week.'' Zuko said. That was the first time they both heard each other laugh. The laugher died down after a few minutes.

''I was in junior high back when I was a nerd. I wore an oversized skirt and the belt broke. I got a hall pass and ran to my locker to get another belt. Then I bumped into my English teacher, Mr. Steve. He asked me for my hall pass. I reached for it in my bag and my skirt went down. I was just glad that I wore regular underwear. I was so ashamed. Toph and Suki laughed at me all day long.'' She said as they both started laughing. They saw Iroh's car drive into the parking lot. ''We better go help him.''

''You do that.'' She said as she stood up and went back in. ''lazy.'' He said as he followed behind her. ''I still don't like you.'' she shot back at him. ''Same here.'' He said as he went out to help Iroh with the groceries.

 **Katara's POV**

I stood up in the middle of the night. I had one of those dreams again, about my mother's death. I was sweating. I cracked my door open and went into the kitchen. I could see a shadow moving around in the kitchen. I knew it was probably none of my business who goes in and out of this place but I was going to check it out anyway. I moved closer to the figure and hide behind a table when the figure pulls his flash light towards me. He head out of the back door and I followed right behind him making sure that I don't get caught. I wasn't surprised when I saw that he wasn't Zuko. I could see him get on a motor bike that was hidden at the back of the restaurant … Curse my luck; I didn't have a car to follow him.

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

 **I'm done. So give me a review. Let me know what you think. Do you love it, hate it or you want it to disappear. Please give me something and make this girl smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

''Katara when you're done, put the groceries in the fridge, don't take all day doing it.'' He said to me before he left to attend to the costumers. He came home late that night and every other night after that. He gave me my chores; he didn't ask much of me today. I knew it was none of my business and I shouldn't interfere with anything that has to do with him but I had so many things running through my mind. Did he go to meet a secret lover? For some wired reason my heart ached a little any time I thought about that. I could see the confused look on his face when I did everything he asked without any objections. Iroh was glad that we weren't fighting any more. My dad called a while ago. He wanted to speak to me but I didn't want to. This was the first time in five years he called to check up on me. I don't care about him anymore; after all he never cared about me before. Sokka, Toph and Suki were the only people that cared about me. They were the only real people in my life. Toph was actually my savior. I'll never be able to thank her for helping me five years ago.

'' _Katara what are you doing here aren't you going home?'' Toph said as she sat beside Katara who hide her face behind her hair. The school was empty except for the both of them._

'' _yes….. I just want to take the bus….. I'm fine.'' She stammered as she wiped her tears away before Toph could see. She has been sitting behind the school for an hour and a half now. She had bags under her eyes. She was crying and her face looked flustered. ''Katara, you never take the bus and if you wanted to take the bus then you should wait at the front besides there's no need. I saw your mum.'' Toph said a little worried when she heard Katara crying. ''She's not my mother. I don't want to go home.'' Katara said as tears fell from her eyes, she just couldn't hold it back any more. ''Why are you crying?'' Toph said as she sat beside Katara rubbing her back. ''you don't understand.'' She said between sobs. ''what's going on? Please tell me. I'm your best friend. I promise I won't tell anyone.'' Toph said as she watched Katara wipe her tears away with the back of her hands. ''She wants to take me to a man's house to spend the weekend. She pulls at my hair and calls me names. She brings men home when dad isn't home and she lets them touch me and sometimes she leaves me alone with her brother and she knows what he does to me.'' Katara said referring to her step mother, Sera. Toph couldn't believe Katara has been hiding this. No wonder she was acting so weird these days. ''Katara we have to tell someone. We could tell your dad. I'm sure he doesn't know about this.'' Toph said trying to reason with her._

'' _He knows. I told him but he didn't believe me. He said I was lying. Toph you promised you won't tell anyone. I just have to stay away till my dad gets back on Monday.''_

'' _Katara, that's enough. Please stop crying. You'll stay with me for the weekend. My mum is waiting outside. I'll sneak you into the car and when we get there we can call your dad and tell him that you're with me. I'll bet my mum can convince him to let you stay with us.'' Toph said as she watched Katara cry in her hands, feeling so scared. ''But what if she sees me or she finds me before we can tell my dad that I'll be staying with you, what if he doesn't agree to this.'' Katara said as Toph wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. It felt like giving her a hug would make her stop crying but it didn't. ''Don't be so negative. Everything will be alright just trust me.'' Toph said giving Katara a small smile as she pulled her up to her feet._

It was 12 mid night, the same time when Zuko sneaks pass my room every night. I got myself ready after dinner. All the clothes I had with me were colorful expensive dresses. I decided to wear a dress that had a few diamonds on the neck area. I wore a black hoody to cover up the front. I found the hoody in the laundry room. Iroh told me that it belongs to Zuko but he never realized that it was missing. I waited until I heard light footsteps. I cracked my door open and I could see him heading to the kitchen. He had a creepy looking mask strapped to his belt. He held his flash light in one hand and unlocked the back door with the other. I followed him making sure that he couldn't see me. I could see him get into uncle's car and he drove off. I went out the back door and quickly called a taxi. To my luck a taxi stopped for me. I got in and told the driver to follow the blue bike. It wasn't hard because there were fewer cars on the road but it was hard to keep up with him, at some point we lost him and then we found him again. The taxi parked behind a bunch of cars there were a lot of people around. I had to ask the driver if he really saw the blue bike pass through here. I paid him with the little money I had left. There were a lot of people there. I had to push my way through the crowd. People were holding red and black scarfs, waving them up in the air. I could hear them chanting 'blue spirit' and a few were shouting 'poisoin ivy.' The people were all facing the street were a half-naked lady stood in the middle of the road holding both scarfs. ''Are you guys ready for the race of a life time.'' She said while holding the microphone and the crowd went wild, shouting so loud I thought my ear drums will bleed. I gasped when I saw Zuko wearing The same mask I saw him holding a while ago. He was on a blue motor bike and there was another man without a mask on his red motor bike beside him. That was when it finally hit me. This was what he was hiding. I was a little relieved that it wasn't a girl. I just didn't understand why he was doing this. It looks pretty dangerous already. ''we got our reigning champ the blue spirit and on the left we have the challenger poison ivy.'' She said and the crowd went wild again. ''The bike speed off. I couldn't keep up with anything because the crowd was too thick and people kept struggling to move to the front. After a few minutes the race was over and I could hear people chanting 'blue spirit'. I just couldn't believe that this was Zuko's reckless life; at least it wasn't a secret lover. I knew the race was over but there was going to be an after party. I was going to find Zuko, just to let him know that I know his secret. I could even use this to my advantage.

Katara stood by the bar as she searched for Zuko. She knew this was becoming ridiculous. All she wanted to do was to rub it in his face but then she realized that for the first time in two weeks. She was free. She could finally drink and spend some time away from the restaurant. She took a sip of her orange juice enjoying her freedom. As she was about to take another sip she heard a familiar voice. ''Toph?'' She said to herself as she turned around and there she was talking and laughing with her boyfriend. She felt her heart sink every time Toph looked at her direction. Katara wanted to give her a hug and tell her about her problem. She wanted her to know how sorry she was for causing her so much pain. She just needed a friend right now but she pushed them out of her life. Toph caught her gaze and they stared at each other for a while, Katara wanted to walk up to her but she turned around and left. She felt her heart sink. Toph would probably never be able to forgive her. Katara felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned around she saw Zuko glaring at her.

''Is that my hoody? '' He asked Katara who just avoided his gaze before saying no. ''Since when do we share clothes? Look I don't know what you're doing here or how you got here. I want you to leave.'' He said as he took her glass out of her hand. ''You went out of the house to attempt suicide just so you can win a stupid race. I came here to enjoy myself. By the way, congratulations on your win.'' She said as she stood up to leave. This is what the perfect nephew has been doing behind his sweet innocent uncles back. I wonder what would happen when I tell him about this." Katara said as she gave him a smile. She could see a scowl forming on his face. "What are you going to do? Tell him that I went out at what, 11:30pm. Yeah, that will surely give him a heart attack." He said with an amused look on his face.

"I have a feeling that your uncle dearest doesn't know that you ride that junk and compete in those stupid race. If you try to lie then I guess I'll just show him this photo of you." Katara said as she dropped the photo on the table. It was a picture of him on his motor bike before the race started. She had gotten it from one of Zuko's fan girls. He tried to reach for it but Katara grabbed it. "I thought we were becoming good friends. Fine, you win. What do I need to do for you to give me that photo?" Zuko glared at her, he was tired of the troubles that she was always creating.

''Now you're talking. I want you to help me get back home." She sounded as if she was pleading for him to help her. "How am I supposed to do that? The only way anyone will allow you to go back home is if you get good grades and change your attitude you and I know that it's not going to happen anytime soon." He shot back at her. She wasn't offended by that. She knew she had hurt a lot of people with the things she did and said. "You just do what I ask you to do then I promise I'll even burn the photo." Zuko sighed before nodding his head. "Okay but you have to do everything I say without any excuses." He said firmly.

"Zuko aren't you going to introduce us to your doll." they were interrupted by shun who was happy to see Katara again; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Zuko gave her a wicked grin. Before she could protest he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him, giving him a confused look. The look on his face scared her a little. ''This is Katara, my girlfriend.'' Zuko said in a monotone voice. ''Nice to meet you Katara.'' He said as he gave her a smile. ''Zuko, Maria will be here with your pay soon. Why don't we sit and get to know each other.'' He said without breaking eye contact with katara. Katara glared hard at Shun before pulling away from Zuko. They found a sit for two. Zuko sat on one sit and shun sat on the other. There was no other sit left. A girl that was just about 18 came over to them. She gave Shun a kiss on the lips and sat on his laps. Katara had to look away for a few minutes because she started to feel uncomfortable. ''I'll just go and wait for you outside.'' She said to Zuko but then she felt him grab her arm. ''Don't be shy. There's one more sit right here.'' He said as he pulled her on his lap and placed his hands loosely around her waist. She wanted to hit him so hard that his grand kids would feel it. The girl on Shuns lap kept on talking and talking. Katara was so close to screaming out her frustration when Shun suddenly asked her a question. "How did you guys meet?" Shun said giving katara a smile before giving his girlfriend a sloppy kiss.

"At therestaurantmall" They both juggled up their words. Katara glared hard at Zuko when she felt him rub her arm. It really felt nice but she refused to let Zuko touch her like that.

We met at the restaurant then the mall. If you'll excuse us we have to leave now." Katara said as she stepped on Zuko's feet before she stood up. She could see him wrench in pain. She gave him an innocent smile when he glared at me. "I was hoping to see you guys kiss. You two look cute together." Maria said as she clapped her hands and looked at them like she was waiting for it to happen.

"Alright then." Zuko said as he looked back at Katara with a smirk on his face. There was no way she was going to kiss him even though she has been thinking about how it would feel like if she did do it. "Sweetie you know I don't like PDA." She said with a forced smile before tugging on his sleeves for them to leave. Zuko said his good byes and they walked casually side by side out of the building. ''What the hell was that? Telling people that I'm your girlfriend.'' She yelled at him when they were far away from the crowd. ''You don't know them. It's not real even though you wish it was.'' He said with a smile on his face. ''You think I don't know you like me. Your pride won't let you admit it. You stare at me all the time, you're always in my business and you follow me around. I'm sorry to disappoint you but you're still not my type.'' He said as he kept walking down the street. Katara couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. Yes she followed him around but that was because she had no choice. She's stock here obeying his dumb rules. ''I don't like you. I'm only here because I was forced to be here. You think a girl like me would date a scum like you. You are not and will never be up to my standards.'' She said waiting to get a reply from him but he simply rolled his eyes at her. He stopped by a mail box before pulling out the money he was given from his pocket. ''yes I'm way better. If you admit it I might just reconsider.'' He said. Katara glared at him as she watched him put the money in an envelope. It had a stamp and everything. ''you're giving the money away.'' She gashed, shock by his actions. How could he just give the money away? If she had that amount she would upgrade her wore drop. ''It's for an orphanage. They need it more than I do.'' He said. , finally putting it into the mail box. 'Wow, Suki will love this guy' she said to herself. She heard him sigh before he met her gaze. She felt like he was thinking of what to do with her. ''This will be the last time you follow me when you're not invited. If not for my hoody, you would have been kidnapped and held for ransom. What on earth were you thinking? Wearing diamond in the middle of the night to this part of town.'' He took her hand in his and pulled me along with him. His hand was a lot bigger than her own and it felt so warm. She wanted to pull her hand away but then he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and it felt so amazing. They walked side by side holding hands as they went back to the car. She felt the warmth disappear when he let go of her hand to open the door. She sat quietly in the car wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Why was she blushing? He didn't seem to notice. He had a scowl on his face and it remained like that till they got home. He opened the back door for her like a gentle man when they arrived at the restaurant. They both went back into the kitchen. Katara was about to enter her room when she felt him grab her arm. ''None of this ever happened.'' He said to her. Now he was back to being rough, mean Zuko. She could play that game too.

''Hey, don't forget our deal. I swear if you don't keep to your end. I'll show your uncle this picture.'' She said to him before she went into her room. She finally had a chance to go back to my normal life.

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

 **Another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really want to know what you guys think about this. So please send me a review. I really want to know if you guys enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading my fic. Thanks to stordec23 and guest for their review, it made my day. Till next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I tapped my feet repeatedly on the floor waiting for him to return. He knew very well about the deal we made and the kind of person I am. He came into the kitchen wearing an ash colored button down long sleeved shirt, straight pants and a nice pair of sneakers. He took the time to look nice and keep me waiting. He works here and he doesn't get to wear the tacky restaurant uniform. I caught myself starring way more than usually. I just couldn't help it. Then I remembered what he said about me staring at him all the time. I snorted at that. ''You're late.'' I had a strong grip on my broom, I thought it would break. All he did was smile at me. ''I know. I want you to meet me in my room after work today.'' I had to keep the broom down so that I don't end up hitting him with it. I wanted so badly to wipe that smile off his face. He simply grabbed a pen and a book, getting ready to go help Iroh take the costumers orders. ''Why?'' I asked, stopping him in his track. ''No excuses remember. When you come to my room then you'll find out but for now get back to work.'' He said with his normal scowl on his face before he went out of the kitchen to take the costumers orders.

Oooooooooooooooo

ZUKOS POV

Another successful day at the restaurant, I had a lot of things going through my mind. My mother kept asking me when I was coming back home. Honestly it's only been two weeks and she already misses me. My father is still unset with the cigarette prank that Katara pulled on me. He told me the only way I could get back on his good side was if I got into business school. The school he had in mind was not just an ordinary business school. It's very difficult to get an acceptance letter. They really only took the best of the best and I really have to give it my all if I was ever going to make my father happy. On the other hand Katara was here causing trouble every single day. I just didn't understand how a girl could be so beautiful and annoying at the same time. She was worse than Azula. Honestly I have never met a girl like her before in my life. Most girls don't talk back at me or raise their voice at me. Now she has the power to ruin me with that photo of me. If any of my family members find out about the race I participate in, I will be officially screwed. I already had an accident that almost made me loss my life. I was in a coma for three months. If only I saw that truck on time. I was warned never to race again. My mother threatened to chop off my legs and lock me up in my room till I'm thirty if she ever finds out that I still do it. It might look like it was a joke but the look she had on her face when she said it, said otherwise. I sat on my bed with my ear plugs in and my eyes closed. I was planning on having a nice relaxing evening until I heard footsteps in my room. I opened my eyes and there she stood with her hands on her hips.

''Don't you ever knock before you come into a room.'' He said as he watched her sit on the bed with his hoody in her hands. ''I brought your junk back for you.'' She said as she placed the piece of clothing beside her. Zuko pulled out his ear plugs before he finally met her gaze. She looked lovely as always. She was still in her restaurant uniform. ''Sit and don't touch anything.'' He said as he went over to his book shelf to get his history book. Katara watched his every move; finally noticing how much bigger his room was than hers. She saw a picture on his night stand. She grabbed the picture staring at what seemed to be Zuko's family. There was a woman and men whom she thought were his parents and then she saw Zuko with a little girl beside him. He looked to be a little younger in the picture and both Zuko and his father had a steady face. ''Didn't I just tell you not to touch anything.'' He said as he took the picture from her hand, dropping the history book beside her. ''Sit up straight and open the book to the first chapter, please listen attentively because I do not like repeating myself.'' He said nonchalantly.

''What is this, some kind of study session?'' She said as she wrinkled up her nose. She wasn't planning on doing anything school related. ''You need to get good grades so that you can leave and daddy can buy you a new princess crown. Now open the book to chapter one.'' Katara snorted before doing as she was told. After an hour Zuko had thought her all she needed to know about the first chapter. He had made a small quiz for her. As he waited for her to finish he couldn't help but think of how cute she was when she was trying to concentrate or when she brushes her hair behind her ears. He had also noticed that she had a little dimple on her right cheek. Her ocean blue eyes were the best part, it always shines brighter when she gets angry and her lips, they looked so soft and perfect. Everything about her was perfect. He had been starting at her for so long he didn't even realize that he had a small smile on his face. Katara smiled at her paper before meeting his gaze. Zuko immediately turned his smile into a scowl and took the paper from her hand. He couldn't let her see how much she was affecting him. He quickly scanned through the paper. She got all the answers correct. ''You did well. We'll continue tomorrow.'' He said as he went over to his closet. Katara took that as her queue to leave. She stood up from the bed and was about to leave when she remembered seeing Toph and Aang last night. She couldn't stop thinking about it and why were they there? ''Why was your friend there last night.'' Zuko raised an eye brown at that. Why was she so interested in his personal life? ''Shun needs the money.'' He simply said, hoping that she'll leave the room so that he could change his clothes in peace. ''No, not your other disgusting friend. I mean Aang.'' She said as she sat back on his bed, making Zuko sign in frustration. He was already tired and she still wouldn't leave him alone. ''He use to participate in the race but then he stopped because of his girlfriend. I guess she didn't want him to get hurt.'' He could see that she was thinking about something, he didn't have a problem with that. He just wished she'll do it in her own room. Zuko's phone started to ring. He pulled out his cell phone and answered the call. ''I know… Alright, I'll be there soon.''

''Where are you going?'' Katara said as he put his phone away. ''None of your business. Leave my room, I want to change my clothes, unless you want to watch.'' He said as he bit back a smile when he saw her blush. ''I'll watch my tongue if I were you.'' she said before she stormed out of his room. Zuko was making her loose her patience. She strolled into the kitchen and found Iroh sitting taking a sip of his tea. Katara smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that someone as kind as Iroh still existed in this world. She would often be jealous of Zuko. Iroh has done more for her than her father ever did.

Katara's POV

''Can I join you?'' I said to him. He gave me a smile and pulled out a chair for me to sit beside him. ''I hope you feel comfortable in this place.'' He said as he took a sip of his tea. ''I guess its okay. It's better than staying in an empty house.'' I said to him. ''I see my nephew is keeping you company.'' I snorted at that. Zuko is the worst. The only thing I liked about him was his hair…. Eyes…. Maybe the way he looks at me or the way he says my name or the smile on his face or …. ''Katara? Are you okay?'' Iroh said my name for the third time. I internally scolded myself for doing that again; recently I couldn't stop thinking about Zuko. ''I'm fine. I really don't like your nephew. He's so bossy and rude and mean.'' I said sincerely. He chuckled when he heard me say that. ''Zuko isn't usually like that with anyone. He sees you differently. He's not use to a girl that talks back at him. He'll never admit it but he's a lot like his father.'' I was about to give him a reply when we heard a knock on the door. Iroh stood up and went over to answer it. I could see him talking to a figure before he looked at my direction. ''Katara you have a visitor.'' I bolted up on my sit. Who would come for me? I hurt everyone around me. Who would still love me enough to come all the way here just to see me? I stood up and went over to the door. I gasped when I saw who it was. ''Aren't you happy to see me?'' Suki said as she brushed pass me into the building. ''It is so col-'' she started to say but I knocked the air out of her, giving her a bone crushing hug.

''I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I locked you up in dad's room. I'm sorry I said all those stuff. I swear I didn't mean it; I was just so angry and scared. I'm so sorry. ''I kept going on and on and on. I just couldn't stop saying sorry. ''ka … Tara….. I can't….. Breath.'' She managed to say before I loosen up a bit but I still didn't let go. I didn't want her to change her mind and leave. ''I'm so sorry. I really am. Where's Toph.'' I said finally letting go of her. ''she's not ready to see you yet. You really hurt her.'' Suki said softly. I knew that wasn't the case. She probably hates me and never ever wants to see me again. ''Do you want something to eat? ''I said as I took her to the kitchen. I really missed her so much.

''No, I just stopped bye. I was going to see my aunt, she's finally getting married and I have to go pick up some stuff for my mum.'' I knew she didn't really just come all this way for me but I was still glad that I got to see her and tell her that I was sorry. ''Okay but can you please spend five minutes with-''

''What's going on in here?'' I sighed when I heard Zuko's annoying voice that I happen to like. He changed his clothes and he even looked better than before. Curse my female hormones. ''Don't leave the house.'' He said firmly. ''I wasn't-'' I started to say but he rudely checked his phone and left. I could feel the vein on my head was about to pop out then I heard Suki laughing. ''What's so funny? You see what I have to deal with every day. That lunatic is my boss and that's not even the worse part.''

''Katara, he's probably not in a good mood. Oh that reminds me, I tried to reach you on your phone but I couldn't.''

''I threw it away. I don't have a phone now.'' I said, avoiding her gaze. ''Why?'' I could sense that she was about to give me an ear full of how irresponsible I was for throwing my phone away. ''That witch kept calling and I got scared again.'' I said in a low voice. I didn't want anybody to know about my past especially about my step mother. I heard her sigh before she rolled her eyes at me. ''Fine, I'll get you a new one but next time just switch off your phone.'' She was one of the only few people who witness what my stepmother put me through. Toph and my nanny were the others. I still remember when my nanny would hide me in her closet so that Sera wouldn't find me. ''Thank you.'' I said as I gave her a hug. ''Oh now she's acting all nice so that she can stop me from leaving.'' She said as she tapped me on the back. ''Is it working.'' I mumbled into her shoulder. ''Not even a little.'' She said as she pulled away from me. ''I know, can't I come with you. Please, I promise I'll behave.'' I said as I raise my right arm up to swear. I really needed to get away from the restaurant again. ''I thought Zuko said-'' she started to say but my eyes darkened when I heard her say his name. ''What he doesn't know won't hurt him and I'm not scared of him in fact he's the one that should be scared of me.'' I said with a smirk on my face. ''What are you up to?'' She said to me with a warning look on her face. I wanted so badly to tell her about the photo of Zuko and everything but I promised him I wouldn't so that he can get me out of here. ''Nothing sweetie, please take me along with you. I'll just change this uniform and I'll be right back in a flash.'' I said with my cutest baby voice causing her to smile. ''Okay.'' I quickly went up to my room and changed into a sky blue dress. I ran back out and I was glad that she was still waiting for me. '' I'm done.''

''Katara, you look amazing.'' She said as she gave me a smile. I wanted to ask her if she had problems with her eye sight. I had no makeup on. I only washed my face and brushed my hair that had all the extensions taken out. ''Really?'' I said to her giving her a confused look. ''yeah, now come on lets go.'' We both went out of the house and I was so glad when I felt the fresh air touch my skin. We got into the car. Suki and I had a lot of catching up to do it's been almost three weeks. I still needed to know about Sokka. ''Suki, where's Sokka. I mean… Why didn't he come with you? Is he still mad at me.'' I said as I stared out the window.

''No Katara, Sokka was never angry with you. He just misses you a lot. He went back to school. He wanted to come but your-'' She stopped midway when she saw how angry I was getting. ''My what? My dad. I knew it; I knew he'll always try to separate us. He doesn't want my bad image to affect his perfect son isn't it.'' I said with a scowl on my face, remembering all the times when my father told me that. ''I never said that. Let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about that fine piece of ass you call your new boss. Katara you should make your move. I hope he's not taken yet.''

''Are you kidding me. He literally hates me. He bosses me around, call me wired annoying names. He's practically training me to be a slave.'' I said as I tried to hide the blush on my face by looking out the window. ''Really, what kind of slave? Sex sl-''

''SUKI!'' I yelled out my frustration. I was already as red as a tomato.

''Thank you for being here Suki.'' I said to her. She gave me a smile and focused on driving us to her auntie's place. She parked in front of the house and we both walked up to the porch. Suki knocked a few times. My jaws almost hit the floor when I saw Maria standing in the door way. She gave Suki a hug before giving me one too. ''Katara, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?''

''Katara, you know my cousin Maria?'' how could I not know this loud mouth. She gave me a headache last night. ''Maria, Katara is my best friend.'' Suki said as we both went into the living room. I could see a few boys siting on the couch laughing and talking. I gasped when I saw shun. He seemed to be in a serious conversation with an older boy. He caught my gaze and gave me a smile. I quickly looked away and followed the girls to the kitchen. I met Suki's aunty; she was so sweet to me. She looked so beautiful for a woman who is almost 40 years old. She looked like she was in her late 20's. ''Why didn't you and Zuko come together, I hope you guys aren't fighting or something.'' Maria said causing me to chock on my orange juice. ''What…. No. He does his thing and I do mine.'' I simply said ignoring the gaping look Suki was giving me. ''Oh I'm sorry. Is just that he's in the living room having a talk with my brother and my boyfriend.'' For some wired reason I started to panic. I can't let Zuko find me here. He won't let me hear the end of it. I turned around and was about to just go wait outside by the car. ''Katara wait, what's wrong?'' Suki said as she held my arm stopping me from leaving. ''Zuko is here. If he sees me he'll think I'm stalking him.''

''You're scared of your hot boss finding you here. That's so sweet. I see you're trying to get on his good side. I'll advice that you dress all nice and sexy and surprise him in his room.'' She said as she clapped her hands together repeatedly. I could see how she was related to Maria. ''What are you talking about?'' I said with a confused look on my face. ''Please, I see the way you stare at his fine piece of ass. I don't blame you though. Do you like him?'' Her question caught me off guard. ''No, I hate him.'' I simply said. ''Then you wouldn't mind staying here while I take my aunt to go pick up her order.'' She said with a smug smile on her face. ''No…. I mean fine. I'll stay here.'' I said as I watched her leave with her aunty. I went back to the kitchen and found Maria patiently waiting for me. ''Oh you need to meet Jin. I'm sure you guys will get along. We have so much to talk about and I can't-'' Maria started to say and I quickly interrupted her. ''I… I need to use your bathroom.'' I said before she could start talking and asking me about my imaginary relationship with Zuko. ''It's up the stairs to your left.'' I quickly went out the kitchen and went up the stairs to find the bath room. I was just going to hide out there until Suki gets back. Don't get me wrong I am not and will never be afraid of Zuko. I just don't want him to think I have nothing else to do but follow him around all day.

Ooooooooooooo

Zuko's POV

I really didn't know how I got myself into this mess. One moment I'm with Aaron, Maria's brother discussing about me dropping out of the racing contest then the next minute my ex-girlfriend corners me on my way to the bathroom. I should have seen this coming. Since she was Maria's best friend and they practically spend all their time together. ''Zuko, I really want to talk to you. ''Jin said as she held my arm stopping me from joining my friends in the living room.

''Zuko please, I still love you. I always have. I didn't think you would wake up.'' I rolled my eyes at that. I was sick and tired of all her lies. I gently took her hands off of me and placed it by her side, thinking she would get the message and leave but she held the edge of my shirt causing a few people to stare at us. ''Don't turn away, pay attention. Do you still love me?'' she sounded a little desperate. ''we're just good friends now.'' I said as I peeled her hands off my shirt. ''What? Is there someone else? How could you replace me so easily without-'' She started to say until I heard screams coming from upstairs. It sounded so familiar, almost like it was Katara. She wouldn't dear to disobey me, would she? I was going to check just to make sure. I brushed pass Jin and followed the voice to its roots. I could hear a few voices speaking. It was definitely her. She was yelling at someone in the bath room. I was about to open the door but I didn't want to see what I'm not meant to see. I decided to listen in a little even though it might look awkward.

''It hurts a little.'' I heard her whimper.

''let's do it again. Didn't it feel good when i-''

''Are you insane it still hurts.'' She moaned.

''Alright, I'll do it slowly this time."

''Please be gentle you're hurting me.''

I heard enough after that. I pushed the door open, ready for the display I was about to see but then I saw Katara holding her ankle as Shun tried to lift her up. I was so relieved that it wasn't what I thought it was. I still couldn't believe that Katara followed me here again. ''Zuko, thank goodness you're here.'' he said as he dropped Katara gently on the floor. I glare hard at her as she avoided my gaze and played with her fingers. ''She slipped and strained her ankle but I think it's broken.'' Shun said. He seemed like he was trying to defend himself or something. I really never trusted Shun with anything. ''I'll take care of it. Thanks.'' I said to him as I watched him leave. I went over to Katara and picked her up bridal style. She hid her face in my chest as I adjusted her in my arm. '' Is that the reason why you don't love me anymore?'' She said pointing to Katara. ''Is this my replacement?'' She yelled catching katara's attention. They both stared at each other for a while before they both looked at me. I wasn't ready for this kind of drama. ''We'll talk later.'' I said to Jin as I took Katara down stairs. I could feel katara's eyes on me I was very angry with her. She keeps stoking me. ''There is a line between you living under the same roof with me and you being in my personal life.'' I heard her snort at that. ''I didn't come here for you. Suki brought me here.'' she shot back at me. I was so close to dropping her on the floor. ''didn't I tell you to stay at home. You can't keep following me around.'' We kept on arguing ignoring the looks we were receiving. ''I told you before. I don't care about the stuff you do. I was only there because Suki brought me there.'' She said as I opened the car and dropped her in the back sit. ''Yeah another excuse.'' I shot back at her before closing the door. I quickly got into the driver sit and started the engine. It was only a 15 minutes' drive back to the restaurant. ''You are such a jerk!'' I heard her yelled from the back sit. The whole sky started going dark. It started raining before I could even hit the road. Even the cold atmosphere couldn't calm me down. How was I supposed to see anything?

''That's enough! You're just trouble. At least I don't blackmail people to get what I want.'' I yelled at her causing her to flinch.

''You brought it on yourself. You're so mean to me. You treat me so badly. You keep making my stay at the restaurant difficult for me!"

''Well I'm sorry princess. Did I hurt your feelings?''

''That's it. Stop the car!''

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

Katara's POV

I opened the door before he could even stop the car. I had enough of him. I'll rather walk home with a bad ankle under the heavy pouring rain than spend another second with him. My clothes were getting wet. My ankle was hurting but I was too angry to feel too much pain. I felt Zuko grab my arm. ''What the hell are you doing. Get back in the car.'' He said as he followed behind me under the rain.

''No.'' I simply said as I kept limping. I heard him sigh in frustration before he held me back again. ''Katara get in the car. I don't want you getting sick. Iroh would kill me if I let you walk all the way home with a busted ankle under the pouring rain.'' He said with a little concern on his face but I wasn't buying it. ''I said no.''

''Alright then.'' He said before I felt him lift me up and place me on his shoulder. '' put me down.'' I screamed but he held me firmly. He took me to the car and placed me at the back before getting in himself. ''Don't you ever do that again.'' I yelled at him but he simply climbed over to the front and lock the car doors with a simply push of a bottom. ''Open it Zuko. I swear I'll scream.'' He ignored my threats and started the car engine but it suddenly jerked. He hit the wheels in frustration and cursed at it. ''See what you cost. If only you just shut your mouth and sit still until we got home. None of this could have happened.''

''what! Are you trying to blame me for this too? I'm not the one driving. I didn't ask you to bring me back here and I certainly didn't need your help back there.''

''I didn't know you were that kind of a girl too. So you were comfortable with the way shun was around you, touching you.''

''Yes that's the kind of girl I am. You said so yourself. I change my boyfriends like I change my shoes.'' After that outburst the whole car was silent except the sound of the rain drops hitting the cold metal. It remained like that for a while until he took a look at me. ''Your shivering.'' He said before he got out of the car and opened the boot. He got back into the car with a bag that had freshly warm clothes. He pulled out a shirt and a blanket. ''Here you go, change into this.'' He said as he gave it to me. I was too cold to care or be angry right now so I took it. I blushed when I felt his eyes on me. I couldn't change in front of him and he kept looking at my direction. ''Uhm…..'' I started to say but them he mumbled sorry and stared at his feet. I still felt insecure. I quickly took my dress off under the blanket and put the warm sweater he gave me. When I popped my head out he was still in the same position he was. ''I'm done.'' I said as he took my wet dress from me and kept it in the front sit. ''Are you hungry?'' He asked in a very soft voice. I was still angry with him. I don't want his food even though we can both hear my stomach growling.

''I have a few snacks at the back. He came over to the back and sat beside me to search for the sneaks. '' let me see your ankle. I reluctantly placed it on his leg. I wasn't wearing any pants so I had to be careful not to show him my stuff. I noticed that he was shivering too. ''You're cold.''

''I'll change mow.'' Before I could say anything he pulled off his shirt and I just couldn't take my eyes off him. He had perfectly formed abs, his body was toned to perfection and the pants be wore was dangerously low on his waist. I could feel the whole car getting hot. I was sweating, what the hell is wrong with me. I finally noticed a scare on his chest. It covered the upper part of his left arm. He took a shirt from the bag and wore it quickly before he met my gaze. I knew I was blushing but I didn't care right now. ''I had an accident.'' He simply said. We sat with a few distance between us in silence, staring out the window.

Oooooooooooooooo

''I'm sorry I hurt you. I won't ever hurt you again.'' He said as he stared at Katara's flushed face.

''Well, I'm not sorry for any-''

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He licked her bottom lip as she parted her mouth. He stock his tough his tongue into her mouth deeping the kiss. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her grip the edge of his shirt. His tongue brushed over hers, exploring her mouth. He heard her moan into the kiss. Zuko pulled back a little and stared at her plumped lips, waiting to see her reaction to the kiss. She leaned in and kissed him encouraging him to kiss her like he did before. He broke the kiss and brushed her hair behind her ear. Zuko could see her shivering before she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Oooooooooooooooo

Hi guys I'm so sorry I'm late. We moved into a new house and I'm and I miss my friends already. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I made it long so please give me a lot of review. I don't usually write unless I get some encouragement. So please send me a review, tell you what you like and what you want to see happen and oh this fic won't be T rated forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooooooooooooooo**

I couldn't hear a thing, I couldn't move either. It felt so warm and I didn't want to open my eyes. When I finally decided to open them, I saw the old ceiling in my bedroom. I couldn't move because I was wrapped in a huge blanket. I felt a sharp pain on my leg when I brushed it over the bed. The memory of last night started coming back to me. Shun hitting me with the door and me falling in the tub, hurting my leg, Zuko and me fighting and then the kiss. No it couldn't possible have happen. I was probably imagining things like I always do but it felt so real and even if he kissed me what does this mean for me, what does it mean for us. We both can't stand each other. We're only talking to each other because of that silly photo. I heard a knock on the door. Iroh suddenly came in. ''How are you feeling?'' He said with a smile on his face. ''what happened?'' I said as I brushed off his questions. I don't need his pity.

''Zuko brought you home last night. You broke your ankle and you caught a cold. Lucky for us, we have a doctor living across the street.'' He said as he sat at the edge of my bed. ''Does my Dad know about this? Is he coming for me?'' I said as I sat up on my bed. This could be my chance to finally go back home. ''Katara I don't think your father will be coming here anytime soon. He wishes you a quick recovery and he got you a gift.'' He said as he placed a tiny black box beside me. It was probably another phone.

''Give it back to him. I don't want anything from him.'' He simply nodded his head before he stood up to leave my room with the box in his hand. I was grateful that Iroh wasn't forcing me to accept my father's worthless gift. ''Thank you for taking care of me.'' I said before he could leave. He had done more that my father had ever done for me in just three weeks. ''No need to thank me Katara. I'll get you your food and medicine.'' He said before he left the room, closing the door behind him. I was alone once again until someone pushed the door open with a tray in his hands. ''Sit up.'' He said with a bit of anger in his voice. I guess he was still angry with me. He placed the tray in front of me and sat close to me for the first time. I moved a little when I felt his shoulder touch mine. Why was he so touchy today? ''What happened last night?'' I said pretending not to know. I quickly took my pills and stuffed my mouth with some fries. I really needed to know if the kiss happened or not. A part of me wanted the kiss to be real.

''You don't remember what you did yesterday. The doctor never said you got amnesia.'' He said to me with a smirk on his face. I resisted the urge to stab him with my fork. "Anyway I'll tell you what you did. You followed me like you always do. Karma got you and you broke your ankle. You got stubborn and caught a cold and I took the blame for everything.'' I glared hard at him when I heard him say that. I dropped my fork and pushed his food away. I refuse to be treated like that. Thinking that he would get the massage and leave. He simply lay on my bed and folded his hands behind his head.

''I'm glad that you took the blame. I hope you break your bones at your next race.'' I said before tugging hard on his hair. He bolted up on my bed; he had a shocked look on his face. I could see his rubbing his head. I bet he didn't expect that. ''you're lucky you're sick.'' He said before he lay back down beside me. ''That's it. Is that what happened?'' I said giving him a straight look. I wanted him to know how serious I was. ''No, you kissed me.'' He said with a smirk on his face. ''I didn't kiss you. For all I remember you took advantage of my weak state and you kissed me.'' I said as I glared at him.

''So you do remember. Anyway, don't think much of it because it meant nothing to me. I wasn't myself when it happened. Just eat your food and get some rest.'' He said nonchalantly. I wouldn't lie, what he said tore my heart to bits. What was I thinking? There was no ways anyone would really like me. ''It didn't mean anything to me either.'' I said before I got off the bed grabbing the clutches that were placed beside me. ''Where are you going?'' He said as he stood up from my bed. ''Far away from you.'' I said as I slowing got off the bed. ''So now we're back to square one again. Why do you act like this? One minute you're opening up to me and then you just close yourself up again.''

''I don't need to explain myself to you. Nobody understands me. You have your parents who love and care for you. Everybody adores you. I have no one.'' I suddenly regret my outburst. I was so angry and all this was his fault. How could the kiss not mean anything to him?

''Oh please you have your parents and a brother. You're just too arrogant to appreciate what you have.'' He said as he stood in front of me stopping me from leaving. ''Arrogant, I haven't spent a day with my dad in eleven years. He's too busy to see me. I got hurt and he didn't even care and that woman is not my mother. She is not and will never be my mother. Sokka is probably the only person who cares about me but he's too busy being the perfect son. That's not even the worse part. I sent my friends away. I was just so angry that day. I blamed them for everything. Toph can't even stand me. '' I yelled at him. I wanted to push him out of my room so that I could cry in peace. There was no way I was going to cry in front of him.

''I guess I was wrong. I judged you too quickly but it doesn't mean that others should suffer around you. Besides I care about you. Now please go back to bed before you break the other ankle and blame it on me.'' He said as he picked me up bridal style. I had to admit I was really enjoying him carrying me like that. He placed me gently on the bed and covered me up with a blanket before he left the room. I laid quietly on my bed thinking about what he said to me. Wait, did he just say he cares about me?

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

It's been four hours since Zuko left me alone in my room. I grew sick and tired of staring at the walls of my boring old room. I couldn't stop thinking about Zuko and the kiss. I couldn't understand why I was acting this way. I got up from the bed grabbing my clutches. I was going to get out of this room before I go insane. I went down to the kitchen, hoping to find the man I couldn't stop thinking about. The smell of yummy food filled the air. A bowl with my favorite sweets caught my eyes. I sat behind the counter as I ate the gummy bear. I could see Zuko taking the customer's orders. He finally met my gaze. I could see a scowl forming on his face. I simply smirked at him, blowing him a kiss before returning my attention back to my snack. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before he'll come over to scold me. ''I'm not even going to ask you what you're doing here.'' He said with a scowl on his face. "What do you do for fun besides tormenting and bossing people around?" I said as I ate the gummy bear on the table. "Read a book." He said as he snatched the bowl from my hands. "You should eat healthy. You should be upstairs healing so that you can get better and do your job." He said to me before putting the bowl on an empty table. I snorted at his response. "I'm people watching."

"People watching? You just keep getting weird by the day."

"No look. You see that woman over there; she's waiting for her husband." I said as I grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving. "How would you know that?" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She has a wedding ring on. She dressed decent but she looks scared."

"This is ridiculous. We serve food to the costumers. We don't have any business with their personal life. Now go to your room." He said to me. I frowned at his response. I haven't gossiped with anyone for a very long time. I was going to make Zuko talk to me whether he likes it or not. "She's so scared. A woman should never be afraid of her husband."

"It's a good thing she's sacred. She obeys and does what she is told. She doesn't speak only when spoken to. That is an idea woman." I stared at him in disbelieve. Zuko was really something. I mean I can never fit that prescription. I slapped myself mentally for thinking that. Zuko is not my type, I reminded myself.

''is that why you dumped the girl that was literally begging you to take her back.'' I saw him sign in defeat. ''you won't let me live in peace if I don't tell you about Jin. Well…. She's my ex-girlfriend.'' He said as he stared at my bandaged leg.'' I don't want to see you here when I get back.'' He said to me, carrying a pen and a note book to attend to the costumers. I sat alone waiting for Zuko to come back there was no way I was going back to my room.

"If it isn't Miss perfect. What the hell are you doing here?" I turned around and saw the same girl from the party. What was her name again Jim, Kim, Jin. "Who are you?" I said to her. The girl looked kind of pretty in her dark blue jeans and white top. "I'm Zuko's girlfriend. I'll advise you to stay away from him."

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking crap to me? Just because i use these doesn't mean that i can't defend myself." I said referring to my clutches. Nobody has stood up to me in five years.

"Wow, it's true what they say. You have changed. Don't you remember me Katara we use to be best friends.''

''I don't know you. Which means you weren't important.''

''So you ended up working and living in this dump. Here's what you don't get. Evil back stabbers like you can't always get what they want. You can have the expensive cars, the huge houses and a whole bunch of designer shoes but you can never have someone that will truly love you. Don't waste your time with Zuko. Don't ever mistake his kindness for affections, Katara."

"You can have Zuko for all i care. I don't even like him. Oh and if you ever speak to me like that again I'll show you how much of an evil back stabber i can be." I grabbed my clutches, getting ready to leave but she suddenly took them from me. I had to hold the table to stop myself from falling down. ''What the hell is wrong with you!'' I yelled at her as I held the table firmly for support.

''Katara I just want to make it clear to you. I'll never let Zuko be with you. The thing is Katara I can never forgive you. I want you to suffer just the way you're doing now.'' She dropped my clutches on the floor. I stared at her in disbelieve. ''How dare you-'' I started to say but was cut off by her outburst.

"Zuko!" She said out of nowhere. The scowl on her face quickly changed into a huge smile. She went up to Zuko and wrapped her hands around his neck giving him a kiss on the lips. I had to close my eyes so that i don't get affected by that. She had a smirk on her face when she met my gaze before pulling away from Zuko. "Jin what are you doing here." He said with a frown on his face. He pulled away from her and picked up my clutches from the floor. He took a step towards me but then Jin grabbed his arm. "You said you would call me but you never did. I waited all night for your call. I really miss you Zuko." I couldn't watch anymore. She had her hands all over him and he didn't bother to pull away. I felt hurt. I wanted to leave but then Zuko had my clutches.

"Zuko, you need to understand that I was hurting too besides I missed you a lot." That did it. I couldn't watch anymore. I just couldn't stand it. I got up and limped trying my best not to put too much pressure on my wounded ankles. I could see her smile at me. She was so happy that I was leaving. I went up to my room closing the door behind me. I just couldn't understand why I felt this way. I felt like someone punctured my heart. I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw. I felt so angry with the fact that Zuko was affecting me this much. I refuse to believe that i actually truly like him. It can't be possible. I don't have a heart. Katara Lorey does not have a heart.

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

 **ZUKO'S POV**

I stood beside Jin as she kept on apologizing. She kept on trying her best to make me change my mind but my mind was already made up. I can never forgive Jin for what she did. Jin and I use to be in a relationship before my accident when she learnt that I was in a comma she gave up on my and ran into another man's arms.

"Zuko at least come pick me up tomorrow so that we can talk about it." She said as she took a step closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was really getting tired of how clingy Jin was behaving. "Go home Jin. I'm very busy." I said as nicely as I could before peeling her hands off me. I could feel her glaring hard at the back of my head. "Alright then, you can have your fun with Katara for now." Jin said with an amused look on her face. "What do you mean by that?" I said as I glared at her.

"Oh nothing, it's just that anytime we break up you get together with someone before you come back to me. Katara is just a fling to you. Once you get tired of her you'll come back to me."

"Katara is a friend. She is nothing like you.'' I said to her. It took me a few seconds to realize that I just called Katara my friend. "Obviously, I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth." She said as she folded her arms. "That's not what I meant. I don't want to see you here anymore." I said to her, trying to make her leave without causing a scene. "How can you just leave me for her? I can't lose you to her. I love you that much. You don't know who she is or what she's capable. Do you even like her Zuko? Because she likes you a lot."

"What are you saying?" I couldn't understand why Jin was so jealous. I had no interest in dating Katara. "You think I don't see the way she looks at you and you look at her like she's the only person in the room. I'm not stupid Zuko. You can't trust her." I wasn't going to stand here and listen to her. I left the kitchen ignoring Jin as she called out for me. I knew I had hurt her but she hurt me deeply when she cheated on me. I bumped into a customer when I suddenly felt something hard in my hand. It never occurred to me that I had been holding katara's clutches all this while. I searched around for her but she was nowhere to be found. I quickly went up to her room, wondering why she left without telling me anything. I stood outside her door that stood wide open. I could see her staring at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. Her hair was spread perfecting on her bed. I still couldn't understand how Katara was affecting me these past few days. She was all I thought about. I can't concentrate on anything anymore and all of this was her fault. Why does she have to look beautiful even when she wasn't trying? I really needed to get her out of my head.

''it's rude to stare.'' Her sweet voice brought me back to earth. I couldn't help but to stare at her innocent blue eyes. '' You left in a hurry.'' I said nonchalantly, trying my best to hide my emotions.

''I wanted to give you and your girlfriend some space.'' She spat out the last part. I always knew Katara liked me but I wasn't sure if I was ready to begin a relationship with her. She is just so annoying and irresistible at the same time. ''She's not my girlfriend you don't have to be jealous.'' I said as I sat beside her. I could see a blush forming on her face when she met my gaze. ''I'm not-'' she started to say but was cut off when I took her hands in mine. I knew that what I was about to say was going to go against everything I stand for but I was going to give it a try. I'll do anything to get my head straight again. ''I really want to know you. Come with me.''

 **Oooooooooooooooo**

 **So sorry, this came out late. I'll update in a few days. I was very busy. I want to thank everyone for following, fav, reviewing and reading this fic. It means a lot to me. I really want to know what you guys think. So please send me a review. It'll make me happy. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Was I dreaming? Didn't I just see zuko kissing Jin a few minutes ago? Of course I did and here he was holding my hands and acting all sweet. What was happening to me? I felt parlayed. My hands started getting sweaty. Zuko was leaning forward and I was going to let him kiss me senseless. Yes, he was still an idiot and a huge jerk so why couldn't I stop him. I closed my eyes waiting patiently for his soft lips to touch mine. When his lips brushed against mine, I felt sparks grow from the pit of my stomach circulating all over my body. He ran his hands through my hair and I felt light headed. He was so gentle. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck but the door cracked open. "There you are. I heard-'' Suki said as she burst into the room. I quickly moved away from Zuko. He seemed to not be phased by Suki's sudden intrusion. I could see her staring at the both of us with raised eye browns. I felt like I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar. ''Suki….. I…..you came.'' I shuddered before scolding myself mentally. Why weren't my vocal cord functioning properly? ''yeah, I came to check up on you.'' she said as we both watched zuko leave the room without saying a word. A part of me was hoping that he was disappointed that we didn't get to finish what we started. It felt so amazing. Best ten seconds kiss I have ever had in my entire life. ''so… you and zuko huh?'' she said as she nudged me with her shoulder. I was suddenly brought back to earth. Did she see us kissing? No…no. if she did she would be screaming my ears off. ''no…it's not what it looks like. He only brought my crutches for me.'' I said as I avoided eye contact with her. Suki had a gift, she was the only person that knew when I was lying and I'm a very good liar. ''Did something happen. Oh my gosh, did he kiss you?'' she grabbed my faced and watched me like the answers where written on my face. I quickly pulled away and cover the blush that was forming with my hands. ''AAHHH! I'm so happy for you. Katara you're in love!'' She started jumping up and down on the bed. '' No, of course not. Katara Lorey does not have a heart. What I might have felt was just teenage hormones and stuff besides he has an on and off girlfriend'' I said the last part mostly to myself. '' oh you are in denial. When will you finally break that big hard wall you put up? You should let someone in, katara.'' she said as she stood up and grabbed the bag she came in with. "Let's not talk about this anymore. How's Toph. Is she still mad at me.'' I asked as I watched her empty the bag on the bed. "Surprise!" she said gesturing to three pair of jeans with matching T-shirts, pajamas and a new phone. ''I got these for you. I could have gotten more but you know I'm still under house arrest and you have been labeled an outlaw by my parents. Your Dad told our parent not to let us visit you and we aren't allowed to get you anything. '' she said with a nervous smile on her face. I knew my Dad would do all that. I was just so grateful. Suki did all this for me after all the stuff I did.

''thanks, I feel so ashamed. After all I did to you. You still came through for me.'' I said as I blinked away my tears. She knocked the air right out of me giving me a bone crushing hug. ''You will always be my best friend and I'll never leave you.'' I wrapped my arms around her returning the hug not knowing what to say to make her know how grateful I was. ''but, Toph she hates me.'' I said remembering how hurt she was when I ruined her relationship. ''she's only upset, she'll come around.''

''I didn't call her parents that day. I passed out after we took our third bottle.'' I said as I pulled away from her. ''how could this be, Toph said that her parents got a text from your phone. ''

''I left my phone up in my room. I didn't have it with me. Someone set me up.'' I said as I griped the edge of the bed in anger. ''I'll ruin the person who did this.''

''I thought this katara was a changed person.''

''sorry, I meant to say, I need your help so that I can kill the person responsible for all this, please.'' I said with a sweet smile, she simple rolled her eyes at me. ''I have to go before my parents call my aunt and find out that I'm missing.'' I grabbed my crutches and we both went down the stairs. The restaurant was crowded, business was booming. I suddenly stopped in my track when I laid eyes on him; he was doing strange things to me. He stood by an empty table talking to someone. I watch him run his hands through his soft dark perfect hair. ''katara, are you sure you don't have a thing for Zuko.''

''yeah.'' I said not really getting whatever she was saying. I was too busy watching zuko smiling and talking to Shun. ''You're drooling. She said as she grabbed my jaw bring me back to reality. I quickly used the back of my hands to wipe my mouth but I felt nothing, she suddenly burst into laughter. A few customers stared as us. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. Zuko heard Suki and he caught my gaze. I quickly looked away. ''come on, let's go.'' I said as I pulled at her shirt. I walked her to the door and she gave me a hug and left. I turned around and slammed into something hard. I felt myself go off balance and I braced myself for the pain I was about to receive when I hit the floor but it never happened. I felt an arm around my waist pulling me back up to my feet. ''Hey katara, how's your ankle?'' he said with a smile on his face. ''shun, let go of me.'' I said as I peeled his hands off my waist. I swear if I wasn't in a good mood I would have beaten him up with my crutches. '' I have been meaning to talk to you about something." He said as he shamelessly undressed me with his perverted eyes. I grabbed the crutches hard as I glared at him. I was really considering beating him up with my crutches but then I felt an arm wrap around my waist. ''What's going on?'' zuko said as he pulling me closer to him. I felt my legs go weak and my poor racing heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. What was he doing to me? ''nothing, we were just talking. I'm going to my room.'' I said as I pulled away from Zuko. ''wait for me outside.'' Zuko said as he gave shun his car keys. He still had his eyes on me. "Bye, katara.'' Shun said with a smirk on his face as he left. I turned around heading to my room but zuko scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style as he took my crutches out of my hands. ''what are you doing?'' I said as I stared at him with wide eyes. ''taking you to your room. We didn't finish what we started. ''He carried me to the stairs earning whistles and remarks from the costumers as we passed by their tables. I blushed and buried my face into his shirt. Gosh he smelt so amazing. I could get use to this. He took me up the stairs to my room. He put me down gentle, handing my crutches over to me. I stared at his perfect face not knowing what to say. Suki's words kept swimming around in my head. I can't love zuko. I can't fall in love with anyone. Love is too dangerous. I saw what it did to my mother. Love is a sin to me. I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. I felt a slight tug on my hair, ''ouch ''

''Good, You're back on earth. I have been trying to get through to you. Are you going to let me into your room or are you going to stare at me all day.'' He said with raised eyebrows and shoved his hands in his pocket waiting for a reply from me. ''I want to be alone now. Don't force me to talk to you." I said as I got into my room, shutting the door behind me. I could hear faint footsteps at the end of the hall way. He was gone. I should me happy. I have saved myself from going through what my mother went through but why do I feel so empty. Why do I feel hurt? I sat on my bed as I stared at my bandaged leg. I hated how it slowed me down. I grab my new phone logging in on Facebook. Checking my photos and I saw the one picture that meant the world to me. My mother's picture, she looked so happy and full of life. This was taken before she fell ill. We didn't have much of my mother's things. When mum died our family fell apart. Dad come back home drunk one day. He threw mums things in the garbage and the ones that he couldn't find the heart to get rid of, he shoved them into a box, sealed it and left it in the artic. I tried to stop him but I couldn't, I was too weak. I could only grab a few things. Those were the bad times. Sokka locked himself up in his room for months. He only came out for food and water and I had to grow up. I ran my hands over her picture. She was the only person who understood me. If only she got rid of the baby that was killing her slowing, she would have been alive, and she would have been here with me. I heard loud noises coming from the kitchen. The restaurant was closed for the day, it couldn't be the costumers. I quickly grabbed my crunches and went down to the kitchen. Iroh stood there behind the counter with founded arms as he scolded Zuko. They were both staring at something on the counter and when I got closer to get a better look. I gasped when I saw the same photo that I took of zuko.

"How could you? I thought you learned your lesson after almost losing your life but you clearly didn't." Iroh said, giving Zuko a disapproving look. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this but I already talked to shun and I won't be participating in it any longer." Zuko said trying to calm Iroh down but he was furious. I have never seen him like this. "I don't want to take any chances. You have to go back home. I don't want a repeat of what happened."

"I understand." He turned around and brushed passed me, heading to his room. I couldn't believe it. Iroh found out about Zuko. "Uncle, please don't send Zuko away. I'm sure he didn't mean to do something as stupid as that." I robbed the bridge of my nose. Scolding myself, I was now defending him. What is happening to me? "Katara I know you have grown very fond of my nephew but it's for his own good."

"But-"

"That's final katana; I suggest you say your goodbyes." He said as he left me in the kitchen. I can't let zuko leave me here. I went up to his room and stood by the door frame. I could see him shoving his clothes in his bag. "Zuko, please listen to me. I -" I started to say but he cut me off. ''You don't have to say anything. Iroh saw the picture you took. You finally got what you wanted.'' His voice was filled with venom. He didn't even turn around to look at me. I walked into his room but stopped when he flung his jacket into the box he kept on the bed, making a sound that made me shudder. "Get out." He said in a low voice. "You can't blame me for this. I didn't show your uncle the photo. I didn't do anything." He turned around and I took a step back. He looked very angry. He stood dangerously close to my face. "Here we go again. I really tried to be nice to you. I saw you as a different person but you're katana. You'll always be the way you are. You'll never change."

"Why don't you believe me? I tore the photo up. I still have the pieces up in my room. If you could just come and see for yourself-" He grabbed my arm, dragging me to the door. "I don't want to have anything to do with you. Now please leave." He said as he held the door open for me. He didn't once look me in the eye or even study my face like he does to know if I was lying or not. I left his room and went into my room slamming the door behind me. Why was all this happening to me? I was losing everyone around me. I felt a tear drop on my hand. I have been crying and I didn't even notice. Zuko was going to leave me here. I felt so heartbroken again. He didn't even want to listen to me. I sat on my bed crying into my hands. The sound of glass shattering on the floor bought my attention. A paper wrapped over a brick broke the window. I quickly went over to the broken window to find out who did it but there was not a single soul in sight. I grabbed the stone and unwrapped the paper and it read.

' _It's about time you started paying for your sins'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **It's been a while, what happened to me? Well a lot of things. I wouldn't want to bore you with my story. I will be posting the next chapter soon. You guys get to finally understand katara's story. You get to know why she hates her step mum and why she suddenly changed her character. I'm sorry for the delay and I hope you guys send me a review. I really want to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

After Zuko left that night, I felt different. It was the same feeling I felt when Sokka left for collage. Most people deal with loneliness by hanging out with friends, drinking, going out to clubs but when you can't do any of that, it's easy to distract yourself with other things like working which is what I have been doing for the past two weeks. I wasn't able to do much with my broken ankle. I wasn't aiming for that. I just did enough to distract myself. I scrubbed the floor twice today. Uncle Iroh wouldn't let me do much. He tried to stop me but I wasn't having any of it. He would walk by every now and then with a worried look on his face. I would always give him a smile just so he would know that I was okay. "Katara, can I have a word with you." He said as he sat behind the kitchen counter. I used one of my clutches to walk over to the chair behind the counter, taking a sit beside him. "What's bordering you? If this is about Zuko, then you should know that it's not your fault. My nephew does these things to get a little freedom from his Father. I was fine with it at first. He started following his father's words and in return he'll come here and spend time with Shaun, get a break from things. Two years ago he had an accident. He pulled a stunt on his motorcycle, he almost got himself killed. He was in a comma for nine months. I thought he'll never wake up. I blamed myself for what happened after all this time, I still haven't forgiven myself for what happened to him. If only I didn't encourage such behavior, he wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. It's a good thing I found out that he was using one of thoes motorcycles again." As I watched uncle Iroh try to justify his actions. I couldn't help but wish that I had someone like him in my life, someone that really cared for me. I broke my ankles and none of my family members came to see me. I was the burden they wanted to get rid of. "Uncle Iroh, bad things happened sometimes. It's not your fault. Zuko is just very stubborn and hot headed." I said giving him a warm smile. "You like my nephew don't you?" He's question caught me off guard. I can't possible have 'feeling' for Zuko. Even if I did, it was of no use. I'll end up heartbroken or worse I'll end up like my mum. She sacrificed everything for my father but he went and hurt her with that walking manikin presently known as Donna, my step mother. I would never forget how heartbroken she was when she found out about my father and Donna. She was already dying from a complicated pregnancy. The least they could have done was to let her die in peace.

"No. I don't like him like that. It's complicated." I couldn't explain how I felt when it came to Zuko. Every time I set my eyes on him my heart starts beating fast against my rib cage that I sometime felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. "He doesn't make this place feel like a punishment…. It feels like I swallowed butterflies and I start to feel nervous whenever he's around me.'' I said the last sentence so quickly I didn't think that uncle Iroh heard me.

"You have feelings for my nephew. I'm not surprised. You kept yourself in isolation after he left and I have seen the two of you together." He was right but I can't allow myself to fall for him. I can already picture him leaving me for someone else. I always end up being alone.

"Even though I have... feelings... for him. I know he doesn't feel the same way. Everyone I have ever known always ends up leaving me though matter how hard I try to please them." I said as I played with my fingers. Iroh looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I knew he felt sorry for me but I didn't need him to pity me. Life isn't always rainbows and sunshine. I have experienced it, learned it and accepted it. "I'm sure my nephew feels the same way. I have never seen him have so much patience with anyone like he has with you."

"Even if he does, he'll leave me eventually. They always do. I better get to bed. We have to go to the hospital tomorrow to finally get my cast removed. "I was finally going to be able to get rid of this cast. "It wouldn't hurt to tell him. Give it a try." He insisted. "Good night uncle Iroh." I said as I got up, heading to the stairs. "Good night, katara."

 **TOPH'S POV**

I love you too, bye'' I said as I quickly shoved my phone under my pillow before my bed room door flew open. ''sweetie, what are you doing?'' My mother said as she walked into my room with her arms folded. ''I was just putting my books away mum.'' I said offering her the biggest smile I could pull up. ''Oh really? Why are your hands shoved under your pillows? Are you hiding something?'' she said as she walked into my room and sat at the edge of my bed. ''What? No …. I'm not hiding anything.'' I said as I quickly pulled my hands out from under the pillow. ''Give it here sweet heart.'' She said as she stretched her hand out to me. ''What are you talking about?'' I said as I avoided eye contact with her. She could read me like a book. ''I heard you talking on the phone sweetie. I'm pretty sure you're meant to read a book and not tell it how much you love it. You aren't allowed to have your phone till next week. You're being punished. We want you to stay away from him. You need to concentrate on your education and not on that boy-'' she started to say but I cut her off. I was tired of them thinking that Aang was a bad influence. '' His name is Aang and he is a really nice guy once you get to know him. He's been helping me in school and he loves me more than anything, I love him too. I love him so much that it hurts when I don't see him every day. It hurts every time you and Dad try to separate me from him.'' I said as I blinked away my tears. Though matter how much I told them how I felt about Aang, they still won't change their mind. "Someone convinced me that he wasn't all that bad. We shouldn't have judged him so quickly. '' I stared at her with wide eyes as she said that. I just couldn't understand what made her change her mind about Aang. I have been trying to convince them ever since they found out. "Why did you change your mind? Don't get me wrong or anything I'm glad you changed your mind but why did you do it?'' I said as I sat straight on my bed, watching her every move, trying to make sure that she wasn't pulling my legs. ''when your father comes back home today, I'll talk to him about inviting Aang over for dinner next weekend.'' I felt myself floating on thin air. They were finally going to give Aang a chance, I won't be punished anymore and I get to see Aang again. "Thank you…. thank you.'' I said as I wrapped my arms around her. '' Don't get your hopes up, I haven't accepted the young man yet.'' She said as she pulled away. ''You're giving him a chance and that's all that matters right now. I promise you won't regret it." I watch her get off the bed and straightened her dress before heading for the door. She suddenly stopped in her track. '' That reminds me. Katara is here to see you. I don't approve of her recent behavior and I definitely don't want her to influence you. I'm giving you five minutes to talk to her.'' Katara was here. My fists clenched by themselves as I glared at the wall. I knew my mother could sense some hesitation. She shouldn't expect me to run to the front door and welcome katara. Even after what she did. I still miss her. She was my best friend after all but she had managed to separate me from Aang and got me into a lot of trouble with my parents. "Go on, you only have 5 minutes and you're back up in your room." She said sternly. I sighed out loud and she gave me a warning look that immediately stopped me from giving her attitude. I went down stairs heading over to the front door. I opened it gently and there she stood. I had missed her dearly but I was still angry with her. "What are you doing here?" I said as I closed the door behind me, breathing in some fresh air. I haven't stepped out of the house after i got caught climbing into my bedroom window weeks ago. Katara looked different, no hair extensions, no makeup and she's not even wearing something expensive. Wait is that my shirt? Damn Suki, she borrowed some of my stuff and gave it to katara. My eyes flew to her feet. She doesn't have any cast on. Suki tried to get me to visit her but I wasn't ready to see her face again after what happened. "Toph, I know you hate me right now. I... I didn't do it. I swear, I didn't do it." She said as she took a step forward but stopped when she saw me take two steps back. "You told my parents about Aang. You even admitted to sending them a massage. You got what you wanted. You always do." I said as I watched a tear roll down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry Toph. I honestly didn't do it. You know I would never hurt you." I had to really watch her closely. Katara is a very good liar. If she was doing it right now then I guess she was better than I thought. A part of me felt like she was telling the truth. "If that's true then I need you to tell me who did." I said as I folded my arms and leaned on the wall. "I don't know. Strange things have been happening. I got drugged that night. I fainted in the bathroom and someone kept trying to get in. I'm guessing the same person was the one who burnt down the kitchen and sent that massage to your parents." Everyone knew katara had a lot of enemies. She always had to get whatever she wanted at any cost. "When I got into uncle iroh's house it didn't stop there. I got framed again and this time I got a note. I brought it with me because I thought you could help me find out who it is. "I took the paper and read it out loud. ''It's about time you start paying for your sin, sighed T. Who's T?'' I said as I handed the paper over to her. ''I have no idea. I was hoping you could help.'' She said as she shoved the paper back into her jean pocket. ''how I'm I supposed to know the people you have offended. It's not like I keep records of stuff like that.'' I said but regretted my words when I saw how it hurt her but she quickly covered it up. '' I didn't come here to ask you to solve my problems. I just wanted you to know that I'm innocent. I think its Leo Turner. He's the only one who could do such a thing and one of his initials has a T." My eyes widened when she mentioned his name. After what she did to Leo, he won't spare her. Leo is katara's step brother. He came into her life when Donna married Hakoda. Leo was obsessed with Katara. I had lost count of how many times I had to make up stories just to let her spend the night at my place instead of staying home alone with him. He wanted her for himself. He was very possessive of her. Nobody understood why until he kissed her and confessed the feelings he had for her. I still remember how terrified katara was that day. We were only fourteen at the time. We tried to tell Hakoda and my parents about this but they didn't take it seriously until he was found in his underwear chocking katara on the bed, blood was everywhere. She managed to stab him in his left eye before he could take off her clothes. She had stabbed him in his right eye with a pen out of self-defense. She never told anyone the details of what happened in that room, she was too scared to say anything for months. Leo was eighteen at the time, he was considered an adult and was supposed to be sent to jail but Donna claimed that her brother was mentally deranged and pleaded for him to be sent to the mad house instead of jail. Katara and I knew she was lying to save her brother from the law. "But he's in the mad house and it's been three years now." I said as I watched the colors drain out from her face. It took her a very long time to finally sleep alone in her room after that incident. "If he got out somehow then I have to tell my father about this." She said as she folded her shacking hands. I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay but I was still mad at her. I still needed to know if this was real or she was just making this up. "Tell me what happened at iroh's house." I said as I lead her over to the garden behind the house and sat on the bench, tapping the spot beside me. She sat down and told me everything. It was strange how her eyes would always light up when she mentioned Zuko's name. There was something she wasn't telling me about him. "Who's this Zuko?" I asked. Pretending not to know him. Zuko was Aang's best friend. I have hanged out with them multiple times. "Its…it's the guy from school. The one we had a bet on." She said as her cheeks turned scarlet.

KATARA'S POV

"You most really like him huh?" She said with a playful smirk on her face. "Are you guys dating yet?" She asked as she nudged my shoulder with hers. "No...it's nothing like that. We're just work mates. We just became friends before this stuff happened." I said as I looked at everything except her. "Did you guys kiss yet?"

"Toph!"

"Answer the question." She said with a smirk on her face. "Ye... yes." I said as I felt blood rush to my cheeks. "You like him don't you." She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice "I kind of figured that out last night. He might not say much but he can be really sweet and understanding." I said remembering all thoes times he helped me after all the suffering I put him through. "Not to mention he's really good looking."She said as she nudged my shoulder with hers. "Yeah." I said as we both laughed. "Now you know how I feel. I really miss Aang." She said with a sad look on her face. I had separated her from Aang.

"I promise I'll fix it. You know your parents love me. They'll definitely give Aang a chance. I'm really sorry Toph. Even though I didn't do it, all this happened because of me. I shouldn't have done what I did to Leo. I was just scared and -" I started to say but she cut me off. "He deserved what he got. He was a sick man katara. You had nothing to do with it. He tried to kill you." She said as she held my hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. After that experience, I couldn't let anyone hold me or kiss me without thinking of Leo. That was why I couldn't blame any of my exes for leaving me. ''where's your cast? I guess I'm too late to sign it.'' She said as she stared at my feet. ''I got it off this morning.'' We were always the first to sign each other's cast. Nobody was allowed to sign hers until I sign first, the same with mine.

"Your time is up, madam." A man in a black suit said. This security man was new. "it was up five minutes ago. Thanks for the extra time Steve." She said as she stood up. "Bye katara. I need to return to my cell."

"Hopefully it will end today." I gave her a small smile. "I'm really sorry; I hope you can forgive me. I really want us to be friends again. ''I said as I headed for the car but then I felt Toph's arms wrapped around me. "I missed you so much. We're practically sister's katara; sisters get mad at one another sometimes. We will talk once I get my phone back, Steve is losing his patience." I quickly headed to the car and waved Toph good bye as she got into the house with Steve following closely behind her. "How did it go?" Iroh asked as I got into the car. "It was great. Thank you uncle Iroh." I put on my sit belt as he started the engine. He turned the car around and headed straight into town. The restaurant was in the outskirt of town. "Why aren't we heading back?" I asked as I watched a small smile form on his face. "I thought I should visit my brother and his wife to see how they're doing." I tensed up as he mentioned visiting his brother that meant that I'll see Zuko again.

"I don't think I can face Zuko right now."

"My nephew isn't at home katara. He sometimes accompanies his father on a few business trips." He said as he headed straight to Zuko's house. I could only hope that what he said was true.

 **Sorry for the errors and wrong grammar. I'll try to proof read it soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really want to know what you think about it. Please send me a review. I'll really appreciate it.**

 **Please review**

 **Lavender lfr….**


End file.
